Finding Love
by RecklessKat
Summary: This follows Tonks and how she met and fell in love with Remus Lupin and what would have happened if they hadn't been killed off.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! J.K Rowling owns all theses characters, and i'm not making any money off writing theses.

*I might have changed a few small things in the story line*

Chapter one: First encounter

It was a beautiful sunny day in Diagon Alley there was barely a cloud in sight and the air held excitement for the coming school year for Hogwarts students yet Nyphondora Tonks ignored all of it as she walked briskly through the crowd of families to get to a clothing store. She needed new work robes as the previous ones had the misfortune of being victims to one of her household spells gone a riot. As usual at this time there was a long line, mostly students who were getting their first robes or who had out grown their pervious ones from last year. Tonks had no time to wait in line Auror Training would begin in half an hour, so she took a deep breath. "Out of my way! Official Auror business!," Tonks yelled as she bumped shoulders with everyone trying squeeze through. As she got to the front nearly tripping on someone's shoes, she smiled and put her old robes on the counter. The saleswoman who had become familiar with Tonks theses past months picked up the robes." Ah, Ms. Tonks I see we have need for new robes?" The saleswomen asked as she examines large holes on the sleeves. "Have you tried repairing them with magic?" "I'm afraid it won't work . A rogue spell during Auror training you know," Tonks lied not wanting to admit at her clumsiness on household spells. " Well take a sit there and we'll get someone to help you," The sales women pointed to a waiting area where all the seats were taken but one. Tonks sat down and grab the nearest and only wizard magazine left on the table beside her. The quibbler, an odd magazine yet she had a long wait ahead so she flipped through the pages absent minded.

"Professor Lupin your teaching this year?" Tonks heard a woman ask."Yes, as the new defense against the dark arts teacher," A man's voice replied. " So you'll be needing teaching robes, take a seat and we'll get to you in a moment." The sales lady told him. The women who had been seated next to Tonks got up as she was called for a fitting leaving the empty seat for the man. Curious about the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Tonks trying not to seem too obvious took a quick glance at the man. He had light brown hair with bits of gray thrown in and looked around his early or mid thirties. He looked kind of cute in the older man type of way. Just as she was thinking this the professor caught her staring at him and met her gaze. Tonks blushed, her face turning pink like her hair.

"Nymphadora Tonks?" A woman's voice interrupted, saving her the embarrassment and Tonks jumped up and quickly went to were the woman led her to a station. As she walked her faux leather dragon boots caught on a robe that was laying on the floor and she tripped and went tumbling head first, in affords to stop her fall she grab onto some mannequins robes though she only succeed in bring the mannequin down with her. Gasps and shock went over the crowd as one of the saleswomen pulled the mannequin off of Tonks. Tonks quickly got up and brushed her robes off , her face a beet red and her hair randomly changing colors. "Well… sorry about that," Then she hurried off behinds a pair of curtains. _That was so embarrassing and in front of that man! _, she thought, not really knowing why it matter that he had seen. "Ms. Tonks we have here a selection of robes for your choosing," A sales woman brought with a wave of her wand a pile of robes. Tonks took a quick look through the pile and selected a few. "Um , I'd like the dark purple and emerald green ones please," Tonks asked as looked at her red face in the mirror that hung on one side of the wall. "I probably won't ever see him again." She convinces herself.

**Just After Tonks became an Auror**

" I thought for sure that after I became a Auror that my work loan and stress would decrease," Tonks muttered to herself as she finish a stack of papers and started on a new one. "Well if it isn't Nymphadora Tonks," a rough voice said in front of her. "Don't call me Nymph-" Tonks looked up and saw Mad eye Moody in front of her desk." Moody!" She gasped in surprise and delight. "You've come back after your stay in Hogwarts. How was it? I didn't receive any letters from you."

" Bloody Hell, Nymphadora," He said ignoring the scowl that she gave him. "That's a long story in it self. Got locked up by some crack pot, you remember Crouch's son? Yeah that son of-," Moody cut off then took a deep breath. " Well what happen was a trap was set by some Death Eaters to get Harry Potter and along the way a student was killed." "Who was the student?" Tonks asked. " Cedric Diggory, the son of Amos Diggory." "Is Harry okay?" Tonks asked. "Yeah, he's fine. But you have been hearing the rumors?" Moody told her as he leaned against her desk. Tonks nodded. Since the tournament there were rumors that You-know-who had return and the ministry was trying to settle them down. "Yeah there was a bit of hysteria here after the tournament. The ministry has been working on tampering down the rumors."

Moody just grunted, and then changed the subject, " Lets go celebrate." "About what," Tonks asked confused, as she grabbed her coat. "That you became an Auror, sorry I wasn't here and all, but better late than never." "Oh, lets invited Kingsley Shacklebolt he just down the hall, he's helped me many times this month and he's a good friend," Tonks said they went the down the hall.

""""" A few days have passed"""""

Nymphadora Tonks was just getting ready to leave to go home as Kingsley stopped her. " Hey Tonks want to go and get something to eat?" He asked.

" Sure ," She said she fallowed him out of the office. "as long as you buy."

They went for butterbeers at the three Broomsticks, which was less than crowded. They found a secluded booth and order some drinks and food. Tonks noticed that Kingsley was looking around the crowd. Their drinks arrived and so did their food and they began to eat.

" Tonks , I didn't just call you to have some drinks but to discuss some business matter," Kingsley said in a low whisper.

" About what?" Tonks said as she took a bite of chicken. She had known something was bothering him.

" Do you believe in the rumors, that You-know-who has came back?" He asked her, watching closely at her reaction.

" Well, Dumbledore himself is saying they are truth so, yeah I do." She told him and took a long sip of her beer. " Plus, I was trained by Mad Eye Moody who taught me to look beneath the surface."

" But do you believe that Dumbledore is just spreading rumors so he could take control, many people are saying this," Kingsley argued.

Tonks laughed, "If he wanted to take over he wouldn't need to spout all that nonsense, he could beat the Minster and half of the Aurors by himself." Then she sobered up. " Do you believe in those rumors?"

" Yes and no." He replied.

" Huh?"

" I do believe in the ones of you know who coming back but not of Dumbledore," He told her.

"Wait, what's this about then," She asked, putting down her piece of chicken.

"Tonks, I'm in a secret organization in which fights against you know who, and I'm asking you to join," He said it so low that only she could hear.

" Your not pulling my leg are you?" She asked as she leaned close. " If you are I won't be responsible for my actions."

" I'm serious Tonks."

Tonks thought for a moment then said ," Then I'm in."

"I'll tell you the details later."Kingsley said as he resumed eating his chicken and soup.

Hope you all like Please rate and comment.


	2. Chapter 2

After hearing everything from Kingsley the other day, Tonks was to go to her first meeting the next. She was in her apartment looking through her wardrobe. "Great I have nothing to wear!" She said to herself as she threw a pile of clothes out of her way. She picked up a Weird Sisters shirt and held it up. "I don't think this says 'going to a secret meeting to fight evil forces' it say something like, ' Rookie got nothing to wear for her first secret organization meeting." She didn't want to be thought of as inexperience. She threw it in the reject pile and pulled out a dark ocean blue long sleeved shirt and layering green tank. The she pulled out her favorite dragon hide jacket and dark wash jeans. " Well that's the clothing and now for the hair," She said as she looked in her full length mirror. She first tried green but it just didn't look right then tried the natural looking colors, but they looked too ordinary. "oh, I know," She concentrated on bubblegum pink color her favorite look and the length above her shoulders but not too short. "Now that's more like," She said then glanced at the time. "Crap, I'll be late if I don't hurry." She rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

She met Mad Eye and Kingsley at their destination, 12 Grimmauld Place. They unlocked all the charms and spells and Tonks enter first. It was a darkly lit place and as she entered the long corridor she failed to notice an umbrella stand. One moment she was walking then next on the floor, flat on her bottom. "Well you haven't changed at all, still klutzy as ever, cousin," Sirius Black said as he came out of a room to her right. "Nymphadora, it's nice to see you."

Tonks tried not to seem too surprise at seeing her cousin in person. She had heard from Kingsley and Moody that he was innocent but she hadn't seen him since she was a small child then again when hunting for him when he escaped from Azkaban two years ago and the whole Ministry had been looking for him.

Wotcher Sirius, how many times must I say this it's Tonks, not Nymphadora," She gave him a hug, surprising everyone including Sirius.

"Well, um, we are about to start the meeting so fallow me," Sirius told them all and they fallowed him into a kitchen. Seated around the large table were familiar and unfamiliar faces. Tonks recognized some of the Weasleys and saw Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape and a few others. She was introduced to everyone. But what caught her attention was a man that was seated to the right of her cousin, a man that looked too familiar.

Smiling he stood up, "We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Remus Lupin."

"Um nice to meet you, I'm Tonks," She said hoping she wasn't turning red. "Nymphadora Tonks," Mad eye corrected her. She shot him a scowl.

" You met before?" Dumbledore asked curiously yet she caught a hint of amusement in his voice.

" Yes in a rather unusual matter," Remus Lupin said smiling a bit.

" Pray do tell, Remus," Sirius said as he grab an apple. "Knowing my cousin it was hilarious." At that moment Tonks wished to kick him on the shins.

" Well, we um were in the same clothing store, about two years ago and she um tripped and.." Remus told, feeling uncomfortable saying the next part.

" Oh dear, Tonks you weren't the one who toppled the mannequins on herself were you?," Molly Weasley ask, she turned to the others. "A few years ,when shopping for Ron's new wand ,one of my friends, she is a bit of a gossiper, told me a young woman tripped and brought down the half the store with her that day."

The room went up with laughter.

" It wasn't half the store it was only one mannequin," Tonks muttered, which made everyone laugh again.

" I remember when we were in school you use to trip a lot and were horrible with household spells, I thought you would have out grown of that," Charlie Weasley chuckled.

"That Tonks for you. She was the one that tripped on the umbrella stand just now," Sirius put in.

Great, Tonks thought. _Remus must think of me a major ditz head_. But she just laughed along with them to be a good sport.

" Well now lets start the meeting," Dumbledore stated and business began. Through out the whole meeting Tonks tried her best to stay focus but found herself sometimes glancing on Remus Lupin. After the meeting Tonks went up to Lupin catching him as he was getting another cup of tea.

" So we meet again, Nymphadora Tonks," He said. Over the meeting, Tonks gathered that was Remus Lupin was a quiet, well mannered and gentle man. It was hard to believe that Sirius an him were such good friends,, since they seem like total opposites.

" Tonks." She corrected him. " And hopefully you don't think that I'm a total klutz. I do have redeeming qualities not that anyone focus on them," She told him.

He smiled, "I don't find you a total klutz, I find it endearing."

" Oh," Tonks managed not to blush, most people like to tease her about her clumsiness.

"Tonks, come over here, Bill bets that you don't remember the time that some of the practice brooms went missing," Charlie called her from across the room.

" Sure, I'll be right there," She called back. She turned to look at Lupin.

"I better go talk to Sirius before I leave, if you'll excuse me," And he left her, leaving her staring after him.

Tonks had just return form a day at work when she noticed a letter on her kitchen table. It was from Dumbledore, and it stated there was to be a meeting tonight. She had planned to hang out with some of her old school friends but now she had to cancel. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

_Hi girls,_

_Sorry can't make it today, sometime came up at work. Let's reschedule sometime and I promise I'll pay! See you soon, again sorry for the late notice. -Tonks _

Then she hurried and got her owl to send the message.

As Tonks walked up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, she saw Professor McGonagall already enter and she held the door open for Tonks. "Thank you," Tonks said as she enters waiting for Professor McGonagall to put the charms and spells back up.

" I came early since I had-" Again failing to notice the umbrella stand, Tonks tripped and fell down. "Oh, Tonks hopefully by the end of this month you'll be more aware of the umbrella stand," Professor McGonagall teased her as they walked into the kitchen. They're we're a few people still missing, and Tonks went to were Molly Weasley was preparing some snacks ready to help. As she went over she tumbled a chair over by accident causing Sirius mum to start yell insults.

"Would you like to help?" Molly asked as she waved her wand and some dishes floated onto the counter top.

"Sure," Tonks replied. She pulled out her want from her pocket and waved her wand toward the cups on the high shelves.

But of course being Tonks the spell went wrong causing the cups to zoom out of control and hit the opposite wall, Just as Lupin and a few others entered.

"Sorry about that," Tonks said laughing. "Guess I had the wrong spell. I'll fix it up right now." But before she could, Remus waved his wand, repairing all the broken cups and placing them neatly on the table. "Thanks," She told him as he sat down. He sent her a warm smile across the room, which caused her a warm feeling in her stomach.

" Tonks would you mind checking on the kids? They are upstairs." Mrs. Weasley asked her.

" Sure." She went up the stair hearing a commotion in one of the rooms.

" Just because you can use magic now, doesn't mean that you should abuse it," a girls voice said. Tonks opened the door.

There were people in the small bedroom, they all had bright red hair and freckles. The girl that had spoken was glaring at one of the twins. Charlie sat on the bed reading some book on dragons ignoring what was going on. He looked up as she entered the room.

" Hey guys this is Tonks the new member of Order of the Phoenix," Charlie told his sibling as he got up from the bed. " These are my younger siblings. This here is Ginny, those two are Fred and George and the one with small owl is Ron."

" Hi everyone I'm Tonks," She said as she sat on the bed. "What are you guys doing?"

" Nothing, just some stupid argument," Charlie told her.

" Fred tried to change my hair color green saying that I'll make my eyes look green too," Ginny told her.

" Green isn't that bad, I like to think I look good in it," Tonks told her.

"You've colored your hair green," Ginny asked skeptical.

" No I just think about at and," Tonks concentrated on green hair. "There I have green hair."

They all gasped.

" How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

" Easy I'm a Metamorphmagus," Tonks told them.

" What is that?" Ron asked.

" Its someone with the ability to change his or her appearance at will with out the need of a spell or potion," A voice answered. They all turned and found Hermione standing in the door way.

" Hermione!" Ginny ran and greeted her with a hug.

" I'm Tonks," Tonks introduced herself.

" Nice to met you, I'm Hermione Granger, I think they are going to start the meeting down stairs soon," she informed her and Charlie.

" Thanks I'll catch up with you guys later," Tonks hurried down the stairs, nearly tripping on her own feet and entered the room with Charlie and sat down. She got a raised eye-brow from Mad-Eye and she realized she still had her green hair, she quickly changed to more quiet color a pale purple.

An argument was in place already.

"We need to get Harry out of that place, the Dark Lord is back and he'll take any chance he gets to get to Harry," Sirius Black told them all.

" We have someone keeping an eye on him, Sirius," Dumbledore reassured him.

" I'm not putting my godson in danger," Sirius said slamming his fist on the table. "He was attacked by Dementors today!"

" We'll think of a plan to get Harry safely out," Molly said. "His aunt and uncle aren't going to let us walk in there and take him."

" I have an idea." Everyone turned to Tonks.

" Nymphadora, what is this plan?" Dumbledore asked. She didn't bother correcting him about the name.

" I will sent letter, via muggle post, telling them that they have been short listed in the all England Best lawn Competition. They will fall for it since most muggles care about that sort of thing. They'll leave and we'll get Harry." She told them.

" Brilliant," Bill said.

" Not bad, Tonks," Mad eye said impressed.

" Lets get to work." They planned on getting harry later that night some of the members would be part of the Order's guard . While the rest would keep an eye on things. Tonks would be part of the team to retrieve Harry. After the meeting the Weasley kids and Hermione came down stair for a late night dinner. "So when do you graduate Hogwarts? You don't look that old?" Ron said as he took a bit of some left over cookies.

" Ron that's rude," Hermione scowled him.

" That's alright. I graduated a year before you guys enter," Tonks told Ron. " So you guys know most of the order, right?"

" Most of them, through our parents," Ginny told her.

"We had professor Lupin as our Teacher two years ago," Hermione said.

" Why did he leave?" Tonks asked. The way that that they spoke of him indicated he had been a great teacher.

" Oh cuz everyone found out he was a werewolf," Fred told her.

Tonks was surprised, she would never have guessed. He seemed so kind, gentle and well mannered. If anyone she would have bet on her cousin or even on Snape then thinking of him. She noticed that the guard was getting ready to leave for the mission.

" Well guys I got to go," Tonks put on her jacket. She wanted to continue talking but it was time. "We'll bring Harry back, see you."

" Bye Tonks."

"Goodnight, Tonks."

See yeah soon."


	3. Chapter 3

After bring Harry to headquarters which resulted in a couple of broken plates for the Dursleys and then meeting that fallowed, Tonks stayed behind to keep her cousin company. She knew it was difficult for him to not be able to do much and she tried to take his mind of it by asking about his times in Hogwarts. When Sirius recollects his memories a bittersweet longing appears in his eyes, for he knew that those times were over. But it still gives him pleasure to retell his memories, his mischief's that he and his friends did over the years. And he seems to rather enjoy telling them when ever Snape is around. The look on Snape face is priceless or so she is told by Sirius.

This night Sirius, Harry, most of the Weasley kids, Hermione, and Tonks were gathered around in the living room. Sirius was telling everyone the time that they skipped class to go to Hogsmeade but were caught by a teacher.

"You should have seen James face when the Professor told him ten points each off Gryffindor. He had been trying to impress Lily so this was not good," Sirius said.

"It's hard to believe that you were all troublemakers," Tonks said smiling.

"Remus wouldn't always agree with our shenanigans but he went along with it," Sirius told her as Remus Lupin entered the room.

" I went along hoping that we wouldn't get caught," He said as he took a seat next to Harry and Sirius. " I think everyone here has done some mischief during their time at Hogwarts."

" Well everyone know what we been up to is no secret," Harry said as he reminisced about his four years in Hogwarts.

"You all have but when Bill and I were in school we never we involved in such things," Charlie declared.

"Liar," Tonks said, " I remember in our first year catching you in the stair well snogging some girl from Ravenclaw, Professor Flitwick threw a fit."

" Well Nymphadora you weren't such a goody two shoes your self," Sirius teased. Tonks glared but said

" Merlin's beard, I'm proud to admit that I was less than perfect, it makes me human," Tonks said. " I was and am always clumsy so the fact that I break a few things kept me in trouble a few times. Now if you'll excuse me I will get myself a cup of coffee I have work in half an hour." She walked to the kitchen.

" Why doesn't she just use magic?" Hermione asked.

" Because she probably cause it to blow up or something," Sirius laughed.

" I heard that," She called. Tonks looked for a mug but only to find one at the most highest shelve. "What was my family thinking putting them this high," She muttered as she grabbed a chair so she could reach. "That in the future we would all be ten feet tall?"

As she grabbed the mug, she felt another presence in the room. She quickly spun around forgetting that she was standing on a chair, and fell off, right into Remus. She landed on top of him, and she quickly got up to help him up.

" So sorry about that, you startled me," She said looking for the mug that she had dropped. It laid in pieces on the floor.

" _Repairo_" Remus said and the cup repaired itself.

"Thanks. It seems every time we are together I'm dropping something or falling down. Maybe in the future you'll be able to see those good qualities I told you about," She joked as she filled the mug.

" It's my fault I should have announce my self so not to startle you," Remus said as he filled his own mug. He paused and continued," Your presence really helps Sirius, you know."

" I haven't seen my cousin for a long time and it's nice to get know the real him not the one that the ministry made him out to be," Tonks replied. She reached for a spoon at the same time as him, their hands touched. Tonks could have sworn she felt an electric shock when he touched her. They met each other eyes but were interrupted by the chiming of the clock.

" Grit, work," Tonks sad breaking the silence. " I'll see yeah Lupin." Then as she passed the living room on her way out, "I'll se ya'll got to go to work. Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

Little by little

Tonks found that she was spending a lot time at headquarters, though she told herself it was because of her cousin not because of Remus Lupin who was often there as well to keep his friend and Harry company.

One day after receiving their O.W.L.s Ron and Hermione found out they were made perfects and that night everyone celebrated. Tonks would have helped with making the food but after breaking and burning a few things she decided to just seat back and watch. Bill had come to visit his parents and he came to report for the order on how things were going down south. Tonks spent most of her time hanging out with the girls but at the moment since she was practically handy cap with cooking she had was left to talk with the guys. Ron and Harry were discussing something in their room so Charlie, Bill and herself entertained themselves by telling each other members from the past and sipping some brandy. Somehow it led to school sweethearts and Tonks was backed against a corner. " I will admit Bill, I had a tiny crush on you my freshmen year of Hogwarts," She told him. " It wasn't tiny, it was major you always asked me questions about him," Charlie put in as he drunk all his glass. " I was young and I am romantic of course I might have been a little over the top," She said laughing. Charlie got up to ask his mother when dinner would be ready. " So do you have anyone your interested in," Bill asked. For a flash she though of Remus Lupin but dismissed it quickly. "Nope, I love being single," She told them. "Now why would you ask me that, Bill? Do you fancy me?" she teased him, and then leaned in close. " Or did you just ask me so that you could confess you found someone." Bill turned pink but answered, " I happened to have met someone, at work, but I have a feeling mom isn't going to be too happy." "Why? Who is she?" Tonks asked curious about who caught Bills attention. "Her name-"But he was interrupted by his mother who called everyone to eat. "Don't think you getting out of this," Tonks told him. Everyone was assembling them selves around the table. Tonks took the seat next to Hermione and when Bill would have seated himself on the other side of the table, Tonks pulled the chair next to her out. " Bill there is a seat open here," She said a playful note in her voice. As they were all seated, Tonks noticed that Remus Lupin looked rather tired and thought if it had something to do with the full moon coming up. As everyone began to eat, Tonks asked Bill again, "So who is she?" " I can't tell you right now.," He whispered back. " Why not?" She demanded. " I changed my mind." " What are you guys up to?" Molly Weasley asked them from across the room. Half of the people in the room turned their attention to them including Lupin. " Just commenting on the dinner, right Bill?" Tonks said. She kicked him under the table. " Yeah, mom you out did yourself," Bill answered. Tonks could tell Mrs. Weasley wasn't convinced but dropped the subject. After the end of dinner everyone was preparing to leave, Tonks grabbed Bills hand as they left. "Tell me who she is," She asked him. "You can't leave me hanging after confessing something like that." Bill opened his mouth, looked around and then said, "Tell you later, bye." Tonks watched as he left and caught the gaze of Remus Lupin who must have caught the end of their conversation.

On a Thursday night, Tonks was in Diagon Alley picking something for Sirius. He had been a bit depressed since Harry and the others had returned to Hogwarts. At least he got to say good-bye, disguising himself as snuffles. She was looking into the windows of the shops not really pay attention to where she walking, that she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're standing," Tonks said turning to glare at the person only to find it was Remus. "Hey Lupin sorry I didn't know it was you," She said.

" It's alright Nymphadora," Remus said.

" I've told you to call me Tonks," She reminded him.

"Right," He said smiling. "So are you shopping for anything in particular?"

" Not really, trying to find something for Sirius," Tonks replied. "What about you?"

" I just bought a book on theories of lunar magic and it's long term affects," he said as he held up a rather old rustic book. It must be something about him being a werewolf, she thought.

"Oh," She answered. " I got am idea, why don't you help me find something for Sirius. You know him best. If you don't mind that is." She added hastily.

" I don't mind," He said smiling.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking for something that would make Sirius happy. At the end of the day they bought him various items that were sure to interest him.

" I got to go to work but I was fun shopping with you," Tonks said before they parted ways.

"it was nice spending time with you too," He told her.

At work, Tonks had loads of paperwork; she had barely time to sleep with Auror business in one hand and the Order on the other. It was on Sunday when she finally had free time and she decided to spend it with Sirius. She was so tired that she could barely keep her eyes open as she entered Grimmauld Place. She some how managed not to trip on the umbrella stand and get to a couch just as Sirius entered. "What's the matter Tonks?" He asked as he sat across from her. " Just bloody tired," Tonks responded. "Close your eyes for a moment then and get some sleep. I'll wake you when it's time for your shift," He said. "No I came to spend time with you," She said as she rubbed her eyes. "go to sleep, Dora," He said and left to get her a blanket. Tonks must not have known how tired she was because when Sirius came back she was asleep.

*** Remus enter Grimmauld Place after a tiring shift, he didn't noticed that some one was already lying on the couch. He knew who it was immediately, with the short spiky hair with electric blue coloring. He smiled to himself, she always changed her hair and eye color but she always had the same pale heart shaped faced. He always found himself always smiling when she was in the room, though he didn't want to look into the reason why too closely. He lightly touched her check with his finger tip and frowned. "What's the matter Moony?" Sirius asked who had been standing there for awhile. "She has a temperature," He muttered, he gently tried to wake her. "Nymphadora wake up." "No…it's Tonks… sleep… five minutes…tired…," She muttered incoherently. Sirius went to help Remus as Molly Weasley entered with one of her sons. "What's the matter?" She asked. "Tonks has a fever," Sirius replied. "Oh my" Molly said and she hurried to the kitchen to brew a potion for the fever. ***

When Tonks woke up she was surround by Sirius, Lupin, Charlie and Molly who were all watching her intently. Her head felt foggy and she felt super tired. "What's going on," She asked. "You have a fever," Molly answered. "Here drinks this it will make you feel better." She handed Tonks a cup. She drank a peppermint like juice which caused her a warm feeling in her throat. "It'll take a few minutes to take effect so just lay down for a bit." Molly then went to the kitchen to start dinner. "Are you alright?" Remus asked she sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't mean to scare you guys," She told them apologetically. She looked at the clock. "My shift in Hogsmeade will start soon," She told and stood up, too quickly. She would have fallen over if Remus hadn't caught her. "Sorry," She whispered as she blushed. Molly entered again. "Will you be alright?" "Yeah I'm fine, and anyway Bill will be there as well after he's done helping some girl in his office with English lessons," Tonks told her. Molly made a face when she mentioned the other girl and said, "Well stay safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Tonks was on duty when she heard the news of what happened to Arthur Weasley. Apparently what happened was he was attacked by a snake and if it hadn't been for Harry's vision he would have died. Tonks and Lupin were to escort the Weasley kids, Hermione and Harry to St. Mungo hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries to see Arthur. Tonks waited outside as the rest visited Arthur she sat on one of the chairs propped just outside the room. She didn't notice Remus stand beside her until he spoke, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine. It's just this happened so close to the holidays," Tonks said. "Are you going to spend Christmas with your parents?" Remus inquired. "No they are going on a trip out of the country, Molly invited me to have Christmas with everyone at Grimmauld" She told him. "That's nice," Remus replied.

A week before Christmas Tonks was in a bustle trying to get everyone presents. She had already bought Molly, Arthurs, Moody, Kingsley and Harry presents but still need to buy many more. She had brought Bill along with her because he knows his family well and also to help him buy something for his girlfriend Fleur. She had managed to find out from Molly that he was dating the girl he was giving English lesson to, if that's what they were up to. They had brought along Hermione and Ginny along since they got out of school but they left after an hour saying they needed to buy Tonks a present. Though Tonks suspected that they wanted Tonks and Bill to have alone time. She knew his mom was trying to change Bills mind about Fleur with Tonks.

"I can't believe my mum," Bill said as they entered a jewelry store. "Trying set me up with you and she knows how I feel about Fleur." " Oh come on, she's just doing what she thinks is best," Tonks said as she peered at a set of rings. " But I'm serious about Fleur," He said. " I might even go all the way." Tonks looked up at him. " Merlin! You mean ask her to marry you?" " Yeah but I'm thinking about," He said as he stared at a diamond ring which glittered with the overhead lights. " Why don't you tell your mum," Tonks asked. " She is already stressed with what happened to my dad and I'll tell her when she is ready," He said as he looked down at a necklace. Tonks peered through the glass at a simple but beautiful necklace with an engraved stone shaped like a heart. The stone changed colors according to the time of day. " Just like me," Tonks said. " Tonks what about you, it's hard to believe that you don't fancy anyone," He said. "For you information, I went on a date three weeks ago," She told him. "Though I realized that all men are pigs." "Now that's harsh," Bill said, " What happened?" "Apparently just cause I laugh at one of his jokes he thinks I'll sleep with him," Tonks said as Bill picked out a pair of earrings for fleur. "And I had to jinks his sorry ass so that he would keep his hands off. Mind you he wasn't able to sit for a week."

As they exited out of the store laughing, they bumped into Remus. He looked at Tonks and Bill surprised and there was something in his eyes but it was gone in a flash. "Good morning, Remus," Bill said smiling, trying to hide the jewelry bag. "Good day, Bill, Tonks " Remus replied politely. Tonks smiled, "It's nice seeing you. Are you doing Christmas shopping?" " Yes, I'm finishing up. Are you?" " Yes we are looking around as well though we haven't really gotten anything done , we keep getting side track," Tonks said. " Well I have an appointment," Remus said preparing to leave. " See you at the Christmas party," Tonks said as he left after a short goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! All theses character belong to J.K Rowling! Except the ones that I made up in my head. Hope you enjoy.**

On the eve of Christmas day Tonks woke up early, she would leave her flat to Grimmauld place to help with the Christmas Party. She choose to wear something festive, a bright green knit cowl neck sweater that almost reached her knees, with leather red pants and her usual black combat boots. She changed her hair to a candy cane color and let it flow past her shoulders.

When she arrived at Grimmauld Place Molly and the girls were arrange presents beneath a giant tree. It was decorated with numerous amounts of ornaments that the green was barely visible. Tonks smiled as Fred and George chased each other around the houses hooting and laughing. Tonks went over with Molly who was starting to prepare dinner.

"Wotcher Molly, what could I help with?" Tonks asked.

" Um…lets see you can help by looking for extra chairs in the storage shed in the back." Molly said as she pulled out some spices.

" Oky doky," She replied and headed for the back door.

It had begun to snow again and it covered the ground making it look soft and cloudy, though Tonks knew better. She had fallen many times over the years and received many bruises. She walked carefully as she entered the storage shed, opening it with her wand. The shed was filled, top to bottom, with boxes filled with old Black family belongings. It seemed that her cousin had been busy. She moved a couple box and found some folding chairs, she tugged and managed to dislodge them from the corner. But without warning, the boxes came tumbling down, right over her. Tonks found herself under the boxes and she started to move them off of her, easier said then done. She muttered some curse words as she tried to push off a box that had landed on her legs.

" Would you like some help?" She heard a voice above her. She looked up to find Remus smiling at her as she struggled with the boxes.

" Wotcher Remus, help me move these," She said. He lifted the box off of her and she struggled to get up. He caught her chin and held her face close to his. Tonks breath caught in her throat, thinking for one silly moment that he would kiss her. But then he said, " You have a shallow cut above your eyebrow." " Oh, thanks." Was all she could say, she then grabbed her wand, which had survived the avalanche and pointed to the chairs. "_Locomotor_ chairs."

When they entered the kitchen, Molly made a fuss over Tonks who had dust all over her and was bleeding slightly over her eye. " I would have sent Charlie or one of the boys, if I knew this would happen," Molly muttered as she fussy getting Tonks cleaned up. "It's alright I'm bound to get into these sorts of things, especially since it's the holidays," Tonks laughed it off. "Why don't you go with Hermione and Ginny and I'll finish up dear," Molly said relieving her of her duties. "Alright," Tonks said as she headed off to the living room. It was loud as everyone was enjoying themselves. Sirius was talking to Harry and Ron, Fred and George were testing one of their new merchandise. Hermione and Ginny were sharing tales, and Remus and Mr. Weasley who had been released from the hospital were in deep conversation. She sat herself by Hermione and Ginny who were discussing something. " So are you hoping that Ron will kiss you under the mistletoe?" Ginny teased Hermione.

"What about you? Thinking about your boyfriend?"

" No, we left on bad terms." Ginny said shortly then shifted it towards Tonks. " What about you?"

" I wouldn't mind being kissed under the mistletoe if it's a guy I fancy," Tonks said smiling.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

" Please tell me it's Bill. I prefer you a thousand times more that that Phlegm," Ginny said referring to Fleur. "She can be so rude and I still haven't forgiven her for embarrassing Ron last year."

"Bill really likes her, and I think you all have been trying to get me and bill to hook up these past weeks. But he's more like a brother than anything else," Tonks replied. Ginny looked sad but to cheer her up she said, " Well if I happen to be under the mistletoe with Bill, I'll give him a pick on the cheek."

"What about the lips," Hermione put in. "Nah, he doesn't feel that way about me," Tonks replied.

" But Charlie does," Ginny giggled.

" What?!" Tonks half yelled which caused nearly everyone to stare at her. " Sorry, anyway what makes you say that," Tonks asked as the girls giggled.

" He was talking about you in the last night and how it might be a second chance or something," Ginny said. "Well to point out all the adults had been drinking," Hermione put in. "Do you fancy anyone in the Order?" Ginny asked. For the second time Tonks about Remus and answered, "Maybe."

" Who?" They girls asked at the same time.

" Sorry mates can't say," Tonks teased.

"Why not?" Please gives us a hint." Tonks got up as Molly called everyone for dinner. " My lips are sealed." As she walked away she didn't catch Ginny say, " Till she is under the mistletoe."

Over dinner Tonks was enjoying a conversation between herself, Remus, Molly and Arthur. They were discussing the changes that the Ministry of Magic was doing the past few months.

" Us Aurors are doing double the work now a days. Fudge has us in hands and knees with bogus cases and half them are to make it appear that we have everything in control," Tonks said.

" Hopefully soon rather than later he gets it through his thick skull what is going on." "And now that the Dark lord is more persistent we'll have to careful." Molly said as she grabbed her husbands' hand, clearly remembering what had happened a few weeks ago.

" oh come on now it's Christmas Eve we should be happy instead of dealing with the negative lets look at the positive," Tonks exclaim, she couldn't take all the negativity. She waved her wand at the old stereo and Christmas music started. The mood seemed to change afterwards, the kids were trying to persuade their mother if they could stay up late, but she wasn't having any of it. After the kids went to bed, Tonks sat next t the fireplace deep in thought. She didn't notice that Remus had been standing next to her until he spoke.

" Enjoying Christmas so far? " He asked. " Yup, I'll always remember this one," Tonks said smiling.

" May I ask why?"He asked as he leaned against the fire place.

" Everyone is together, Sirius, Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and you," She answered. She thought she saw him blush but she wasn't sure.

" I'm also glad were spending it together," He said softly. Tonks felt warm all over when he said it. She didn't know why she did it but she leaned over and gently almost tenderly kissed him on the lips. The electric shock that she had felt when they had touched hands occurred again. When he pulled back surprise she looked up and said smiling, "Mistletoe."

He looked up and saw the mistletoe right above them. " Oh," He said unsure. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed midnight making them both jump. The kids hurried the quickly descending down the stair giving away that they hadn't fallen asleep. Tonks smiled at him and said, "Merry Christmas, Remus."

::::::

There's still more! It was long so I had to cut it but hoped you all liked!


	7. Chapter 7

*****DISCLAIMER!! All characters belong to J.K Rowling**.***

Tonks some how managed to escape the living by saying she need to use the loo. She closed the door, and went to the sink to splash some water on her face. She was so stupid, she kissed him! He probably though she was joking, or, she thought, he just didn't see her that way and that's why he pulled away. She needed to sort through all her emotions and it will have to wait. **

** As Tonks excused herself to go the restroom, Remus was left with confusion. He was still shocked on what had happened. It was only because of the mistletoe, he told himself, not because she felt anything for him. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling what he was feeling for her.

"Now that was interesting," Sirius voice said. He had been sleeping on the couch but now was wide awake. And smiling like an idiot.

"What was?" Remus asked trying to play dumb.

" Oh come on Moony I saw that, and don't tell it didn't mean anything," Sirius said as he sat were Tonks had been seating.

" It was just the Christmas festivity," Remus said as an excuse.

" Right, sure tell your self that. Or you can ask her," Sirius nodded to the hall. They watched as she came out. ***

Tonks went out and saw that most of the presents had already been opened. She went and sat with everyone on the floor, trying to avoid Remus eyes.

" Mum can we go play outside in the snow?" Ginny asked her mother.

" I don't know. Some of the water became ice out there, it might be dangerous," Molly gave a quick glance at Tonks.

" Don't worry, Molly we'll be careful," Said Tonks as she got up.

"Alright, but be careful," Molly said.

Fred and George whooped with delight and raced each other out side. Tonks followed though she nearly tripped on some of the wrapping paper that was left on the floor. Outside it looked like a winter wonderland. The shed and everything else was covered in snow, making it look like a soft white blanket covered the ground. Soon a snowball fight started, Harry, Ron, Bill, Fred and Sirius on one team and Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Charlie and George on the other. Tonks threw a snowball at Sirius hitting the side of his face with a splat.

"I'll get you for that Nymphadora," Sirius said as he gathered snow into his hands.

"Its Tonks!" She yelled as she threw another this time hitting Bill on the back. As she dodged a snowball she slipped and landed with a thud on the icy part. She felt a sharp pain and knew that she had sprained her ankle.

"Are you Okay Ton-" Ginny began to ask but Ron's snowball hit her on the back of the head.

"I'm alright just going to go inside," Tonks replied laughing, not wanting to concern anyone. She managed to limp inside the kitchen and prop her self on a chair.

*** Remus Lupin who had been watching from the kitchen window quickly came to her side.

" Where does it hurt?" He asked as he knelt down.

" My ankle," Tonks said wincing as he carefully took off her boot. He took his wand and muttered under his breath a spell. Instantly her ankle stopped hurting, and she smiled at him.

" Thanks Remus . Why aren't you out there?" Tonks asked as she sat forward, leaning slightly towards him.

"I'm a little too old for that," He said as he leaned against the table.

"Nah, I don't believe it. Sirius is out there and he's throwing snow like a ten year old," She said laughing. She was covered in snow and he couldn't help but notice how lovely she looked, with snow stuck to her long eyelashes. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and he longed to touch her skin. Without warning Tonks threw bits of snow at him.

" Remus weren't you listening?" Tonks said laughing at his shocked face. He smiled and said, " Sorry I was thinking about something. What was it you were saying?"

"I was saying that you should lighten up and come and join my team. It'll turn the tables on Sirius." He gave a thought and he knew he couldn't resist those eyes so he nodded.***

After another hour or so of throwing snow, Molly Weasley decided it was time that they should come in. Everyone was tired as they shuffle into the kitchen soaked in snow, they each went up to change clothes for lunch. Tonks changed into a Christmas red dress that closely resemble Ms. Santa Clause but with a rocker edge. She wore black and green tights, with red leather boots. She changed her hair to a cotton candy pink. As she went down the stairs she noticed Charlie waiting for her down the stairs. " Wow Ms. Santa you look great."

" Thanks, who are you waiting for?" She asked suspiciously wondering if he was about to get revenge on her when she dropped snow inside his jacket.

"You obviously," He said, and as she reached the landing he grabbed her face and gave her a smooch. "Charlie!" Tonks yelled as she wiped her mouth, outraged. He had taken off running out of the room, leaving her standing at the foot of the stairs fuming noticing for the first time that Remus had seen the whole thing. And the look in his eyes before he turned away cut deep into her like she knew could.

Lunch was interesting. Everyone was happily talking about their presents and talking about New Years resolutions, everyone but Tonks, Charlie and Remus. There seemed to be tension in the air around them and it didn't help that they were all at the same end of the table. Tonks tried starting a conversation with Remus but he would only respond with polite nods and grunts. She felt a familiar feeling in her heart, guilt. She had become acquainted with it during her third year at Hogwarts when she had lied to her mother about staying for the holidays and went to watch a concert. Of course she had felt too guilty and had confessed to her mother and father afterwards. But what concerned Tonks right now was why did she feel guilty? She pushed the feeling away that she was beginning to understand, deciding to deal with afterwords.

New Years was approaching fast and Tonks was having trouble starting up a conversation with Remus. He seemed to avoid her like the plague, and it surprised her how much it hurt. She knew that it had more to do with the fact that she held deeper feelings than friendship for him but knew if she faced it they wouldn't be able to go back to their old reliable way. And there was the major problem that he might not feel the same way. He probably thought of her as naïve woman or worst a naive girl. But she couldn't continue with this awkwardness between them so the day of the New Years celebration she arrived early. She was to ambush Remus in a corner and with luck, she would explain everything. Tonks arrived only to find Sirius lounge on the couch and Remus nowhere in sight. She gave a heavy sigh and walked over to interrogate her cousin on Remus Lupin whereabouts.

"So Dora, what are you doing here this early? Hoping to run into someone in particular?" Sirius said as he took a sip of pumpkin juice.

Tonks blushed but said, " Good day to you too Sirius, glad to see your still your charming self. I was just seeing if Remus was here."

" What going to confess already?"

" How did- oh!" She slapped his arm. " You bloody tricked me."

" Well it's true, right?"

" Yeah, but I'm having second thought." She bit her lip.

"Why?"

Tonks pushed his legs so she could seat beside him. " It's just that he might not feel that way about me. And I'll look like a complete idiot."

" Well lets just say that he might fancy you too." Sirius said smiling.

" How do you know?" Tonks demanded.

" Well, I am his childhood friend, for starters. And you must be blind to not notice how he stares at you."

Tonks sat back, smiling to herself. Maybe she did have a chance after all. They heard the door open and Remus walked in and nodded towards them as he headed to the kitchen. Sirius leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Go on. It's not like you'll live forever."

Tonks hurried into the kitchen, tripping on a rug and nearly crashed into Remus. He steadied her has she got her balance. " Remus I have a confession to make."

" And what is that?" He asked uneasily.

" I like you." She said quickly. When he looked a little confused she continued, " I like you and not in the just friends kind of way but in the way that a woman likes a man."

It seemed to have hit him finally since the look on his face was priceless, or Sirius would say.

"Please say something." She whispered after a while.

" Why?" He asked.

" Why? Because I feel comfortable with you. You make me laugh and smile and I want to be with you."

" But I'm old… and poor and I'm a werewolf." He said firmly.

"I know of your condition but it doesn't matter to me," She exclaimed. " I like you."

" Well I don't, not that way anyway." Remus said as he looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry."

Tonks felt something like dread come over her. She took a step back. " That's okay. I mean it's not like I asked you to marry me. Um, I got to go, uh, I forgot something at my flat." She tried to smile. " I'll see you later." And she hurried out.

*** Remus watched her go with a pained expression. He tried to tell himself it was for the best, that it was just a crush that she was feeling nothing real.

" Could have had let her down more gently couldn't you?" Sirius voice asked behind him.

"What?" Remus asked a bit rudely.

"Nothing just wondering why you threw that opportunity away like that," Sirius asked.

" She doesn't know what she's talking about," Remus replied as he sat down on a chair, suddenly feeling ten years older. He ran a hand over his hair, trying not to think of the Tonks expression. The hurt he had seen in her eyes and the pain he was feeling inside.

"Well, tonight's party won't be awkward," Sirius said as he left the room greeting the Weasleys as they entered. ***

Tonks entered her flat and ran to her bed, collapsing on it. She let a few tears escape as she laid faced down on the bed. " I knew it, I knew what would happen," She whispered to herself. She wallowed in self pity for a minute and then dragged herself to the end of the bed to look under it. She rummaged through a pile of clothes and found what she had been looking for. It was a small charmed porcelain clown doll. It had been a present from her parents when she was in Hogwarts. It had been enchanted to cheer a person up when they weren't their best. She had used it during exams and again when she had been training to be an Auror but had thrown it under her bed after it kept annoying her.

" So, what's the matter pumpkin?" The small doll asked looking up at her with it's glassy eyes. It's voice a high chirp that was one of the reasons that Tonks had thrown it under after hearing it none stop.

" Got turned down by the person I fancy," She muttered thinking she must be crazy to be telling her feelings to a doll.

"And why are you telling me? I thought you said, and I quote 'keep you blasted pointy glass noses out of my business', or something like that," It said mimicking her voice perfectly. "But since you're so down I'll give an ear."

She didn't bother to say he had not been made with ears but said, " Liked this guy that I sort of work with. I told him I like him, and he rejected me flat out."

" Well that doesn't seem to bad, just avoid him for awhile and het your bearings."

" I can't, I'm going to see him latter today and my cousin know that I like this guy and It'll just be one huge mess."

" Nymphadora Tonks, you're a young women. And like any other you're bound to face some heartbreaks, it's part of life. You have to look at the future not linger in the past."

" But it feels like he was the first real crush that I felt so strongly before," Tonks objected.

" Honey that why they call it a crush. You let your hopes up and them bam! Your feelings are crushed by reality. You must it dwell on it, be strong. Be the independent enthusiastic girl I know," The doll said waving it's hands in the air.

"Your right. I'll get over it, it's just a crush," Tonks said as she opened her closet to find something to wear and found the perfect thing, a slinky purple and black metallic dress, which fell just above her knees. She grabbed her barely used high heel dragon leather shoes which had metallic engraving. She then concentrated on neon colored purple curls that framed her faced.

" Go show him what he's missing!" The doll yelled on the bed.

When Tonks arrived at Grimmaulds Place the party had started, she saw Kingsley and Mad eye. She got compliments from both as she passed them. The usual dreary place was once again, filled decorations of the coming year. She actually felt excited, forgetting about what had happened earlier and just went along with the atmosphere. She greeted everyone as she walked around and smiled polity at Remus when she caught his attention. He smiled back but her attention was shift to the music that Charlie had started. Her favorite band in the whole universe, The Weird Sisters was playing and she went to the room in which the younger residents were having a party some were even dancing. Tonks joined them, laughing as Fred took her hand to dance. She was having some much fun that the time went by so fast that it was time for this year to end. They all counted back as the last minute ticked by.

"5,4,3,2,1! Happy New Year!" and the whole house erupted in cheers.

Tonks grabbed Bill's face and gave him a kiss on his cheek, winking at Ginny afterwords. Ginny smiled laughing, and even Molly smiled, probably thinking that she had succeeded in wining Bill's heart.

***Sorry it took sometime; my computer has waged war against me :( I'll try to get the next chapter up


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER! All Harry Potter characters, and settings belong to J.K Rowling.**

After New Years Tonks was swamped with work that she had postpone, and now it had piled up. She had barely enough time to sleep with Auror and the order business but Tonks managed it somehow. By the end of the week Tonks went to visit her favorite cousin at Grimmaulds Place. She found her cousin throwing a vase at the house elf who had apparently done something to get Sirius in a bad mood.

"What's got your knickers in a twist, mate?" She asked as she tried not laugh as Sirius glared after the elf.

" Life, thats what got me, bloody life! I'm here sitting on my ass and I can't do anything when my godson needs me," Sirius said angry throwing another object at a wall, this time a framed photo.

" Now, Sirius, your doing your best in your situation," Tonks tried to reassure him.

" It's the fault of that bloody Worm tail, if only had finished him off," Sirius was muttering to himself. " I would be some use" but Tonks interrupted him.

" Isn't Remus supposed to be here," She had only meant it as a distraction but Sirius caught her disappointment.

" Well, Nymphadora, I see you still hold a fire for our resident werewolf," Sirius smiled slowly at her.

" I don't know what your talking about and it's Tonks, T-O-N-K-S! Not that wretched name! How many times must I spell it out to everyone," She corrected him getting flustered at his remark.

" You might not want to speak so loud you might wake him up," Sirius said, but as he said this muffled foot steps could be heard descending the stairs.

" Subconsciously Tonks fixed her hair, earning a smirk from Sirius. She stuck out her tongue at his as Lupin entered the room.

" Oh, we have company," Remus said as he noticed it was Tonks .***

*** Remus had been unsuccessfully trying to take a nap before heading for his watch. But Sirius seemed to have caught the house elf taking some of the Black family possessions into his dwelling. Sirius who had been grouchy for the past day had erupted into throwing objects at the elf. Then he had heard Sirius talking to someone so he finally rose only to find Nymphadora Tonks sitting on the couch beside of Sirius.

She was dressed in a forest green plaid dress with a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath. She wore a sweater sporting her favorite band, The Weird Sisters, and her black leather boots. Her hair was in a deep shade of purple and it fell down her shoulders in waves.

"Sorry about waking you, Remus," Tonks said quickly once he entered the room. " I wasn't aware that you were asleep." She glared at her cousin.

"It's alright, I wasn't asleep yet," He replied. " Would you like a cup of tea? I was about to get myself one."

" I'll help," Tonks stood up followed him to the kitchen.

" You haven't been around lately," Remus noted as he waved his wand and the kettle started.

" Work, I put so much aside that now I'm buried in it," She replied. "Did you miss me?" Tonks teased at him.

He blushed a bit but answered, " Sirius missed you."

"What about you?" Remus knew that it was a tricky question.

" As a friend I missed your company," Remus replied slowly not wanting to give her the wrong idea.

She reached for a cup just as Remus was at the same time. Their fingers touched and as Tonks jerked her hand away the kettle was knocked down by her elbow.

" Oops," Tonks quickly grabbed a towel to clean it up. " Sorry, Remus. I'll get a new one started."

"That's okay, I'm going to be late for my watch anyway," Remus said as he glance at the clock on the wall. After he helped her clean up he quickly left, knowing that Tonks was staring after him.***

After the event in the kitchen Tonks spend most of her time at work or avoiding Remus. Work was good, reliable and it wouldn't be awkward around her. Tonks tried and failed to forget about her encounter with Remus but it kept popping into her head in inconvenient times. For example when Cornelius Fudge was giving the Aurors a brief talk about regulations and she failed to notice that her named had been called. It had taken a sharp poke from Kinsley to get her attention and then she had to stammer an answer to a question she only half heard. Weeks went by and she had not yet talked to Remus since the last time, apart from the occasional nod and hello, she knew she was being a coward but she just couldn't revive those hidden emotions until they healed. Tonks missed the days when Sirius, Remus and herself would spent hours talking over a bottle of whisky. She had often teased Remus on small things, often calling him professor, which gave Sirius a good laugh. Yet now it seemed like distant memories of what had been.

May was ending when Tonks took a break from work to visit Sirius. He had been on edge, apparently he had been talking to Harry and Umbridge was giving Harry a hard time. Also Harry was having trouble keeping his mind close to the thoughts of the Dark Lord or so she heard from Snape.

Tonks found her cousin pacing in the kitchen, murmuring under his breath about incompetence. He had worry lines on his face and didn't even notice her until she called his name.

"All right, Sirius?" She asked him as she leaned against the wall, making Sirius jump.

" Bloody hell, Tonks, you nearly scared me to death," Sirius told her as he went to the living room Tonks following him.

" Sorry, I thought you had better reflexes," She teased. "So what got your knickers in a twist?"

"Just the usual," Sirius replied then changed the subject. "So, how's it going with Moony?"

" What do you mean?" Tonks said avoiding his questions, she didn't want to get into this with her cousin.

"What I mean is that you both seem to take great length to avoid talking to each other." Sirius grabbed a bottle of whisky and poured himself a drink. "You guys use to spend hours talking and now your avoiding each other like the plague." Tonks flinched at the word, she had used it herself to describe their situation.

"It's just that we're busy," She said lamely.

" Dora," Sirius said taking one of her hands. "Your one of the only family members that I actually feel proud to be related to and I just want you to be happy. Remus is one of my best friends and I know that you two would be perfect with each other."

" It's not that I don't like him, I just," She sighed trying to find the correct words. "It's just a crush, nothing important. I'll get over it."

"Really Nymphadora," Clearly Sirius didn't believe her. "Well you'll find out sooner or later, but I just want the best for you."

"Aw, thanks Padfoot," She said knowing he had an attachment to that nickname. "And just so you know, you're the best relative I've ever had. I love you, cuz."

" Now, don't get all sentential on me," Sirius said but he patted her head affectionately. " and I love you too Nymphadora."

" Hey now, what happen to Dora?" Tonks said laughing. " I'll let you get away with that this time but next time you call me Nymphadora you'll get it."

Tonks was at work when she got the message; Harry had been tricked to go to the Department of Mysteries. She and Kingsley and the rest of the Order appeared in the battle scene, in which Harry and his friends were trying to fight off Death Eaters , Tonks quickly sent a stunning spell at Malfoy making him go in the defense. As Tonks went to help Hermione and Ginny who were being attacked she saw Sirius hurry to Harry's aid. Tonks heard her named called out and she turned to face none other than her Aunt Bellatrix.

" Hurry, Run," She told the girls as she sent a spell flying at her aunt.

"Aw, Nymphadora," Her Aunt said drawling out her name. "Aren't you glad to see your Auntie again?" She shot her a killing curse at her niece but Tonks deflected it.

"That's not a way to treat family, Auntie dearest," Tonks replied as she cast another spell.

" You and your mother bring shame to the family name," Bellatrix replied as she dodge a spell laughing. "Is that the best you can do? I guess your half blood keeps you down." She followed Tonks as Tonks led her away from the middle of the battle. They blasted each other with curses and spells yet both only got minimal damage.

" Sorry Aunt to disappoint you but I don't care what you think," Tonks said as she climbed stones steps, shooting spells behind her. One of her spells managed to hit her target. But then Bellatrix hit her with a spell causing her to fall unconscious down the steps. The last thing she remembered was hearing her Aunt's voice.

"You're no match for me, Nymphadora."

********

Sorry it took so long to put this up. I started school again so it's going to be a bit longer wait for chapters. Hope you enjoyed it!


	9. Chapter 9

Tonks regained consciousness slowly. She heard voices but she didn't open her eyes. Her head pounded and her body was sore. She lifted her eyelids and saw Kingsley and Mad- Eye at the foot of her bed.

" What happened?" She asked as she tried to lift her head but it only caused her head to throb more.

"You were knocked unconscious," Mad –Eye informed her.

Then what had happened all rushed to her. She sat up ignoring the pain in her head and looked at both of them.

"Where is she? Bellatrix? We were dueling and then," Tonks said in a rush but was hushed by Mad-eye.

"Calm down, Tonks. I'll explain things to you." Kingsley said reassuring her. Then they went on with explaining how the dark Lord had shown up and confronted Dumbledore. He had retreated with Bellatrix but was sighted by the Minster of Magic before he vanished.

As Tonks tried to take it all in she asked, "Where there casualties?"

Neither man looked her in the eye, and Tonks had a sudden sunken feeling. " Who was it?"

"Sirius, it was Sirius, he didn't make it."

Tonks felt a blow to her chest but she managed to ask, " H-how?"

Kingsley hesitated to answer but Moody said, " Bellatrix, she hit him with a spell and he went through the veil."

Tonks then couldn't take it, she felt a wave of emotions crash upon her, engulfing her, the guilt and the sadness combined with the emptiness that one feels when they lose someone, over took her. The only family member apart from her parents , that she loved was dead and it had bee her fault.

She couldn't see through her tears but she knew that someone had entered the room. Apparently it was a healer who was checking on Tonks condition. But she knew deep in her heart that the healer could not fix what had happened to the only family she had loved.

*******

So this is a bit short but the next one is longer.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Sirius death and Tonks had just returned from accompanying Harry, with some of the order members, back to King Station. She had managed to put away the loneliness away for the mean time. Tonks needed to go to Grimmuald place to collect a few things she had left behind. She walked into the familiar corridor and stumbled on the bloody umbrella stand. "Gosh, you would think someone would have placed you in a safer place," She muttered angrily as she went to her things. As she came down the stair she took a final look around. The couch in which Sirius would usually be lounging on looked lonely and out of place. The place just felt less like a home without her cousin to entertain and make her laugh. She slowly walked to the couch and sat on it. Tonks couldn't help but think about Sirius. If she hadn't been hit by the spell that Bellatrix had fired at her than maybe Sirius wouldn't be dead.

Dead, Tonks sobbed at the word. Just thinking about it made her feel so guilty and lonely. She was so involved in her sadness that she didn't even notice that someone was in the room.

*** Lupin was in his room when he heard a loud crash, for one moment he thought it was Sirius throwing something at the house elf, but then realized that Sirius was gone. He felt a depressing feeling in his heart. Sirius died and I'm the only one left, he thought. First James and now Sirius, we're they all to face the same fate?]

He then heard a voice follow the crash. It must be Kreacher, but he was sure the voice sounded like woman's. Remus got up and walked quietly down the stairs and found Tonks on the couch. She wasn't crying but he noticed that her shoulders were shaking as if trying hard not to cry.

"I'm so sorry," She whispered so softly that he barely heard her. At first he though she had spoken to him but then Tonks said, "I should have stopped her...why…why didn't I," but she then started sobbing.

"Nymphadora," Remus said softly as he went to her side. Tonks looked up and then rubbed her eyes.

"don't call me that, Remus," She mumbled. She wouldn't look him in the eye but looked at her shoes.

" Tonks, it's not your fault," Remus told her. He knew that she was feeling guilty. Her whole aura was a mixture of grief and guilt.

" I-I keep hearing it but I can't," She said fresh tears falling down. "I still can't believe it. I just can't. It's my fault, all my fault!"

Remus gathered her into his arms; he couldn't bear to see her like this. He could handle his own pain but not hers.

"Please don't cry, Tonks." Remus said as Tonks buried her face in his jumper, her whole body shaking.

"I have no one," Tonks whispered. "He was the only one that I loved apart from my mum and dad."

Remus stiffened slightly and though he didn't want to he asked, "Did-did you love him that way?"

"What way?" Tonks looked up her face stained with tears. Then a look of comprehension passed through her face. "No, not the way your thinking. I meant that he was the only family member that I cared for. I didn't mean-" but Remus interrupted her.

" It's okay," he said smiling gently at her. He couldn't he but feel a bit happier on hearing her say that.

" He's gone, finally that blood traitor is gone."A grimly voice said from the hall. " Mistress would be happy that he's gone, not here to ruin the Black family name."

Tonks stood up furious and was about to walk out there and confront the house elf but Remus grabbed her firmly.

" He shouldn't say that. Sirius doesn't deserve that horrid creature fouling his name like that," Tonks said furiously, struggling against Remus hold. But she gave up and started to cry again.

" I know, I know Tonks," once again Remus held her.

" I need a drink" She said and waved her wand and a bottle of whiskey appeared. She grabbed the bottle and didn't bother with a cup.

Remus would have stopped her but he himself needed a drink, though he grabbed a cup. After a couple of drinks, Remus and Tonks were a bit drunk, though at least she wasn't crying anymore, Remus thought.

"I always lose people I love." Tonks sadly told him. " I lost my cousin to death and I lost you."

Remus was startled to hear her say that. Love?

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" I liked you but you-you never liked me. And I like you a lot," She hiccupped and added, " I still like you."

She looked sadly down, " I'll always be alone."

" Your not alone, Tonks I'm here," Remus said he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She put her head against his neck.

She then pressed a kiss on him. He was so surprise that Remus pulled back suddenly. She looked so hurt that he reached for her. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

" Yeah you did, you don't like me. You think of me as a child," Tonks cried. "I'm not, you know, I'm an adult."

" I know that. That's why I have to be careful around you. I like you, Tonks. I don't want to do anything that you would make you feel uncomfortable," He said gently.

Tonks then looked up at him, her eyes straying to his face. " Then kiss me."

" W-what?"

" Kiss me. Show me that you like me or I won't believe you," Tonks demanded. She closed her eyes and leaned in closed.

Remus hesitated for a second but it must have been the drinks or something, because he grabbed her face and kissed her softly on her lips. The kiss seemed to go on for ever but soon he stopped to take a breath.

Tonks arms pulled him back and they kissed again but this time more passionately. He knew in the back of his mind, the part which was reasonable, that he shouldn't being doing this but the he had wanted to kiss her since he had fallen for her so many months ago.

Tonks hand started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her. " We can't." When he saw that she didn't understand he added, " Kreacher will see us."

" Then lets go to my apartment" Tonks suggested.

Remus nodded and they quickly went outside and vanished to Tonks Apartment. *

Remus woke to an owl pecking at his face. He shooed the owl away, his head throbbing a bit because of last night's drinking. He turned around and saw Tonks fast asleep beside him. Her pink hair spread around her head like a halo. She looked so young and innocent that he felt regret tear him apart. What had happened last night shouldn't have had happened. He couldn't allow her to get close to him and risk her getting hurt. He care to much about her to allow her to be put in harms way. He leaned in close and kissed her gently on her cheek. He then noticed the note from Dumbledore.***

Tonks woke up to the rays of the sun shining brightly through her window. She closed her eyes and smiled. She remembered last night, it had been fantastic. Not the whole crying part but the fact that Remus had told her he liked her too. And then, Tonks blushed, just thinking about it. She opened her eyes, wondering of Remus was beside her.

She was alone on her bed, the sheets tangled around her. Tonks first thought that he must be in the shower but couldn't hear the water running. Frowning she got up and with the sheets around her, went to the bathroom. It was empty, odd she thought, did he go to the kitchen?

She went back to the room and notice that only her clothes were scattered on the floor. She quickly grabbed a long t-shirt and pulled it on. She walked bare foot to the kitchen but it was empty also. Tonks then had a sunken feeling; it was dawning on her what was going on. She noticed a note on the table that confirmed her worst fear. Written neatly in Remus Lupin's writing the note read:

Tonks,

I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person but I was called away in an urgent message. I think we should talk about what happened last night. It shouldn't have had happened, we both were drunk and it went too far.

I promise I won't happen again,

Remus Lupin

Tonks felt like she was punched in the stomach. She quickly sat down on a chair, and re read the note. The best night of her life and he regretted it?

Tonks slammed her fist in the table, "You're a coward, Remus Lupin."


	11. Chapter 11

******Okay so it came to my attention that the previous chapter 11 i posted had some mistakes and realized i posted the unedited version! Well this is the edited version, sorry about the mistake.***

DISCLAIMER!! All characters belong to J.K Rowling!

Anger and hurt two emotions that were continuously playing in her heart and mind. After reading the note that Remus had left her, Tonks had felt worst then before. But then she had come up with a plan. Tonks knew that Remus was always careful because of his condition but she needed to convince him that it didn't matter to her. She also knew he probably thought what had happen had been last night was because of the whiskey but she knew better.

Tonks quickly went to the bathroom for a shower. She then changed to a pair of jeans and a Weird Sisters t-shirt . She was just out the door when she caught sight of herself in a mirror.

She looked tired and her normally pink hair was in a shade of brown. Tonks closed her eyes and thought pink, but it didn't work. She tired again and though it took longer than usual the normal, she managed to change the brown to a pale pink.

" I have no time for this," Tonks muttered and hurried out.

She knew that Remus would be meeting Dumbledore at Hogwarts because everyone from the Order had gotten the message and as she entered Hogwarts she caught sight of some of the rest of the Order.

"Wotcher Kingsley," Tonks out of breath managed to say as she stopped in front of him.

" Alright Tonks?" He asked noticing that her hair wasn't its usual bright colorful way. He also noticed that she had bags under her eyes and was a bit pale.

"I'm alright, just wondering if you had happened to have seen Remus and the others," She tried to sound casual though it was hard when she tried not to wince at his name.

"He hasn't arrived yet," Kingsley replied. "But he might be arriving a bit late; he had to do something for Dumbledore first."

" Oh," Tonks replied disappointed. She went in with Kingsley into Dumbledore's office. All of the members were already in there, seating around waiting for Dumbledore to begin his speech. Tonks found a chair next to Mad Eye and as she was about to sit down Remus entered the room. She must have been not paying attention because she missed the chair and landed on the ground. As Tonks got up, Mad Eye muttering something about clumsiness, Tonks turned bright pink that would have matched her hair if had been its usual pink instead of a brownish pale pink color.

Remus avoid her gaze and went up to Dumbledore, he murmured something in his ear then went to join the others. Tonks couldn't help but notice that he chose the seat farthest from her. She tried not to take offense but it brought her down.

Then the meeting began. Dumbledore started his speech on now the Dark Lord had been spotted by the ministry things were going to change drastically. He then proceeded on giving everyone duties on which to keep an eye on the wizards that were suspected to be Death Eaters, even those in the Ministry. After the meeting ended, Tonks hurried after Remus who had left the room quickly. She managed to catch up to him as he turned a corner headed to Hagrids cabin.

" Remus!" She called and managed to stop him by grabbing the back of his cloak. She walked around him so that she could see his face. He had a pained look in his face and as Tonks grabbed his arm he jerked it away.

" Um, you said we needed to talk," She said quietly trying to ignore his earlier reaction. It hurt her to think that he would act this way after what had happened between them.

" Yes, about last night," He began but she interrupted him.

" I don't regret it. I told you before Remus, I like you and I think I might-" But Remus interrupted her.

"It was a mistake."

" –love you."

There was an awkward silence. A strange emotion passed through Remus face but Tonks couldn't understand it. Tonks said slowly, " But you said you liked me last night."

" I do, but what happened last night was because we drank too much and it was a mistake," He told her.

It wasn't because we were drunk! I love you Remus and I want to be with you," Tonks told him, pleading with her eyes trying to make him understand. " I love you and I don't care that you're a werewolf."

" You should! I don't want to hurt you," Remus said angrily. He couldn't understand why she couldn't see the reason behind his decision. He cared too much about her to let anything happen to her. If it meant staying away from her then so be it.

" You won't."

" I can't, Tonks. I can't love you, I won't." Something caught his eye behind her. "I got to go." And he left leaving her standing there.

Tonks turned around to find Dumbledore standing on the step staring across the lake.

Had he heard?

Tonks needed advise, she didn't know what to do. She loved Remus but he wouldn't acknowledge her. So on the coming Sunday, Tonks went out with couple of her old school mates. They met at a wizard bar in London. She had worn her tank top with her favorite Quidditch team and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair had taken a couple of hours to get the color right, she was having trouble with her powers and had only managed to lengthen it and turn it a deep shade of purple. Her usual happy bubblegum pink would not appear no matter how hard she tired.

As Tonks entered the crowded bar, she looked for her friends. It was hard since there were a lot of people today after work. A live band was playing in the corner and she caught the eye of a cute guy in a Mohawk but she ignored his suggestive gaze. The only guy she wanted didn't want her back. She caught sight of her three friends in a booth and slide beside them.

"Alright mates?" Tonks asked as she grabbed a menu.

"Alright. What about you Tonks, you looking a bit under the weather," Audrey, one of Tonks friends asked. She was a tall willowy woman with blonde curly hair that shaped her long face.

" Of course she's under the weather! All that's happening would make my hair go bad too," Edythe, another friend replied before Tonks had a chance. Edythe had straight black hair with blue streaks; she was short and a bit plump. She had been in the same House as Tonks in Hogwarts.

" I know!" her other friend Zara exclaimed. She was actually one of Arthur's nieces from his brother's family. "It's love!" She always had a habit of knowing things.

" What do you mean?" Tonks asked uncomfortably. She wanted to approach the topic in a different way.

" Hon, I have dated thousands and I mean thousand of men and I know love when I see it!" Zara said pointing her finger at Tonks.

" Tell us!" Edythe begged practically jumping off the seat.

" Alright," Tonks said laughing. " I, um, like someone. And we actually work together, that's how we met, and um, well I confessed." She rushed everything out. She was finally glad to get that off her chest.

" Who is he?" Asked Audrey, mentally going through a list of guys she knew.

" What happened?" Zara asked at the same time.

" He rejected me." Tonks mumbled. Just admitting it made her feel more down.

" WHAT?!" Edythe proclaimed a little too loudly, a few people turned to look.

" Bloody hell Edythe don't yell like that," Audrey glared at her. They she turned to Tonks. "Why did he turn you down?"

" He said it was because we shouldn't be together," Tonks told them.

" Just like Romeo and Juliet ," Edythe giggled.

" No because he actually doesn't love me or so he claims. He thinks he's too dangerous and poor and old-" Tonks angrily said. Her hair turning odd shades of color.

"Wait. How old is this guy?" Audrey asked.

Tonks paused. " A few years older."

" How much?" Zara demanded.

" Um I think 37?" Tonks guessed.

" Way too old for you honey," Audrey said.

"No he isn't, " Tonks replied a bit crossed. They were suppose to be making her feel better not argue with her.

" Yes he is, almost ten years older. And he is probably married any didn't tell you because he just wanted to get into your panties," Zara argued back.

" He isn't married-" but Tonks was cut short.

" You don't know that."

" He probably is just using you."

" And you said he was poor-"

" I don't care about that-"But Tonks couldn't finish because her friends continued.

" And how is he suppose to support you." Audrey argued again.

" I bet there is something wrong with him."

" Yeah, I mean he isn't married."

" Oh we should call, what's his name, that guy, Ackley! You dated for a few months in Hogwarts, bet he loved to get back together." Edythe said already planning a date.

" Or what's his name, John?"

" No he's married already, two kids," Zara told Audrey.

Tonks stood up, she couldn't take this. They didn't understand. She grabbed her purse and walked out leaving her friends behind. As she left Edythe asked the others, " Did we say something wrong?"

Tonks walked through the crowd, upset and angry. Her best friends and they couldn't support her in times like these. As Tonks passed the guy with Mohawk he grabbed her arm, trying to make her dance to the music.

" Come on baby," He cooed at her. When once the voice would have turned her heart, now it just bothered her.

" Bugger off," Tonks replied and pushed him away. When the guy tried to reach her she grabbed her wand and pointed between his legs. "I said bugger off! Or I'll hex your mini to the moon and back."

And with that Tonks left so upset that she ran into Charlie Weasley.

Tonks crashed into someone as she went outside, and found herself looking into the grinning face of her old friend Charlie.

" If it isn't Tonks," Charlie said grabbing her hand and pulling her up. He noticed that her eyes were filled with tears and asked, "Alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a tad under the weather." Tonks replied. She didn't look at his face but stared at the ground.

" Mate, your obviously upset, so let me take you home." Tonks was too tired so she just nodded. When they arrived at her flat, they opened a bottle of Whiskey and drank up. After a while Tonks then explained why she was upset.

"My friends don't understand. They want me to hook up with Ackley again." Tonks snorted at the name. Ackley had been her longest boyfriend and like the others it had ended with heartbreak. He had broken up with her when she had told him that she didn't want to sleep with him again. Then there had been John, who had been so painfully shy that he would blush red when she even looked him in the eye. That hadn't lasted long. He broke up with her saying that he just found her personality too strong.

Was that the problem? Was something wrong with her?

" Well I remember I kicked that guys ass after a match the next day after he broke up with you," Charlie said. He had a bottle in his hand and he tried to put it on the coffee table but he was so drunk that he knocked it over.

" Ha-ha," Tonks laughed, she looked at the clock that was on the side of the wall. " I think I should go to bed now."

" I can't go home to mum like this, she'll have a heart attack," Charlie said as he laid on the sofa. " Can I stay here for the night, Tonks?"

" Sure, but stay out of my bedroom," Tonks stumbled to her room, as she laid in bed she could hear Charlie's loud snores from the living room.

Tonks woke up with a bad hangover, she walked to the kitchen to get a cup of strong coffee before work. She nearly dropped the cup when she saw Charlie in there. He was in his clothes from before and was trying to cookie some eggs on the stove. But apparently he was having trouble with turning on the stove. He kept swearing at it as he gave her stove a good kick.

" I bloody forgot you were staying here," Tonks replied wishing she had a robe. She was only wearing a big t-shirt that went barely to her knees. The t-shirt had belonged to Remus, he had let her borrow it one time when she had spilled coffee all over herself before a Order meeting. He had given her the shirt to wear since the meeting had barely began. She forgotten to return the shirt and it had lain on her dresser for all theses months. But she had worn last night in self pity.

Charlie glanced her way and notice her what she was wearing and raised an eyebrow, " Well I was hungry and can't bloody turn this thing on. I can't understand how this works." He had the egg already cracked on the pan but it wasn't even cooking he had turned the oven on instead of the stove. Tonks grabbed her wand and pointed to the eggs.

"It would be easy with magic," She told him. She waved her wand muttering a spell her mother taught her. But the egg expanded and blew up landing all over Charlie's shirt and pants.

" Yuck!" Charlie yelled. He took off his shirt and then his pants which a big pile had landed between his legs making it look like he had an accident. Tonks had to admit that Charlie was physically in good shape. He had old scars on his arms and chest, but his muscles were clearly defined. Yet she couldn't find him attractive as she did before. Before Remus, darn that man.

" Come on Charlie don't take your clothes off in front of me," Tonks complained laughing. He was wearing dragon boxers which were enchanted to make the dragons blow out fire. " Please tell me that you don't wear those on dates."

" That isn't funny." Charlie said he threw his clothes in a corner and glared at her. " If you had let me cast the spell then-" but he was interrupted by the door bell ringing. " I'll go get it."

" Wait you can't answer like that!" Tonks said hurrying after him, careful avoiding the mess on the floor. " Your practically naked."

" Whose fault is that," He called back at her as he opened the door. " Hello Remus."

And Tonks heart stopped.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Remus had been told by Dumbledore to give some important documents to Tonks. He would rather it be someone else but he had no choice. Dumbledore made it clearly that it was to be Remus to hand the papers in person. As he arrived at her flat he heard voices inside. Wondering why she had company this early in the morning he rang the bell.

" Your practically naked," a woman voiced exclaimed behind the door. " Whose fault is that?" A male's voice taunted. The door opened and Remus was face to face with Charlie who was only dressed in his undergarments.

Remus was so shocked that he didn't even respond when Charlie greeted him. He then noticed Tonks who looked shocked but then pushed past Charlie to pull Remus inside and closed the door.

"Wotcher Remus," Tonks said as the three stood awkwardly in the hallway. "What brings you about this early in the morning?"

" Dumbledore told me to give you these papers personally," Remus answered his voice rather hard. Tonks was dressed only in a shirt, probably Charlie's. He felt a dark feeling in the pit of his stomach but he had never felt it before. He wanted to demand what the bloody hell was going on but Charlie had already disappeared into the kitchen complaining about making more eggs and Tonks was looking through the papers with interest.

Tonks caught his eye and said before Remus could say anything, "Thank you, for bringing theses to me. I wasn't feeling well last night and Charlie helped me home."

" He spend the night?" Remus demanded. He felt the dark feeling rising again though he tried to suppress it.

" We drank a bit too much, and he slept on the couch." Tonks shrugged obviously not concerned. "We didn't do anything, if that's what you're implying. I promise."

" Why should I believe you," Remus blurted out without thinking and regretting it immediately. He was never angry but right now he felt so out of control. Had she forgotten him already?

" WHY? Why you ask? If anyone should be asking that question it's me don't you think?" She yelled back suddenly angry. "You tell me that you don't like me and then you get upset because one of my friends stays over?"

" He's naked!" Remus retorted.

" I spilled something on him!" Tonks said. "Your jealous just admit it! You like me-"

" I won't!" Then Remus grabbed the door opened it and left, slamming the door behind him. When he arrived at home he slammed the door to his bedroom so hard that it bounced back.

He wasn't like this, the reasonable part in his head told him. He was the calm one, it was Sirius who was the one with the temper not him. But he knew it was because he had felt jealous on seeing Tonks with Charlie. He felt on edge, Remus looked himself in the mirror, he looked tired and his gray hairs showed more then usual. He needed to face the fact; Tonks belonged with someone younger then him. Someone that wouldn't hurt her. Because he knew that he had hurt her when he left her flat. ***

Tonks couldn't believe what had just happened. She stood on the door way for a couple of minutes then rushed to her room. She cried on her pillow, something the old Tonks would have called a pansy move. But Remus wouldn't face the fact that she loved him, and it broke her heart to think about him. She knew he thought that Tonks and Charlie had slept together but he hadn't given her time to explain.

Tonks heard a knock on the door; she rubbed her eye to wipe the tears away, " Come in."

" Tonks, are you alright?" Charlie asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

" I'm fine," But her voice broke on the last part. Why did everything go so wrong when it came to love?

" The guy you were talking about last night, was it Remus Lupin?" He asked.

No point on denying that now. " Yeah."

" Tonks, I'm not good in advice but maybe my mum can give you advice," He suggested. " You can see her later today, if you want."

Tonks thought about it, then nodded, maybe Molly would be able to help her. God knows she needed help.

Tonks arrived with Charlie later that evening. As she entered she was greeted with a hug by Ginny. Tonks hugged her back and trying to seem more cheerful than she felt.

"I'm so glad you're here! It's been a nightmare," and Ginny went on to tell her about how Bill was to marry Fleur, or Phlegm, as Ginny called her. Molly apparently disapproved of the whole marriage thing. " Mum's in the kitchen."

*Molly was in the kitchen busy cleaning some dishes when Tonks entered the kitchen. They just had dinner and Charlie had barely given her any noticed that company was arriving.

"Molly do you want any help?" Tonks asked as she entered.

" Oh, hello dear." Molly greeted her with a half hug. " I'm almost done with this." With a wave of her wand the dishes pilled themselves neatly in the sink. Molly sat next to Tonks who had perched herself on chair. Molly noticed that Tonks was paler than usual and she had brown hair rather than her pink hair. _Was she still feeling guilty over Sirius death?_

"Tonks, dear, what wrong? Are you not over Sirius yet?" Molly asked gently. _Maybe what Arthur had suggested, Tonks loving Sirius more than family, was true._

" No, I'm still grieving but it's not that bad anymore." Tonks smiled weakly. " Its…my heart."

" Your heart?" Molly repeated confused. _If it wasn't Sirius who could it be? Kingsley?_

" I'm in love with a man Molly, but he doesn't want to love me back_." Maybe a love triangle, oh please let it be Bill._

" What do you mean? Who is this man?" Molly suddenly betting it was Bill. _Then that silly girl Fleur wouldn't marry Bill._

" It's Remus, Remus Lupin." Molly's jaw dropped open. She would never have guessed.

" How? When?" Molly was confused.

" Well I started to fall for him when I first met him. And we spend so much time together and then we kissed me and he said he liked me too but he doesn't want to because he's scared. He thinks he'll hurt me," Tonks told her in a rush.

" Well he is a werewolf-,"Molly tried to reason with her.

" That doesn't matter. I don't care if he's a werewolf. I love him." Tonks exclaimed.

" And he is a bit too old for you, dear, and he has no job."

" He's not that old. It's only because the stress that he's a werewolf that he looks older and he might not have a job but that's hardly his fault! It's the ministry putting those anti- werewolf laws." Tonks sighed. "Please Molly don't lecture me. I know how I feel and I love him."

" I know you love him. But how are you going to get him to accept his feelings. You can't just seduce him-" but Molly didn't finish because she saw the look in Tonks face. "Now, Tonks, don't think-"

"Why not?" Tonks demanded. She had very little options here.

"Because that's a childish move and you want to show him that you're an adult. That you're mature for him."

" Then what?" Tonks was running out of ideas.

"Well-" but an owl interrupted her sentence; it carried a message from Kingsley.

"Guess I have to go back to work again," she had left early so that she could come to the Burrow but now had to go back.

" Honey just let time take it's course. He'll come around, just give him time," Molly advised her as Tonks got up and headed out.

" Thanks Molly, I really needed someone's help," Tonks replied.

Molly sat back, thinking this was going to be interesting.

Tonks arrived at work to find loads of paperwork on her desk. It would take hours to review theses reports and then follow them all up. As Tonks sat down ready to start her work, Kingsley entered her cubicle.

" Tonks we are having another meeting down the hall, hurry up," Kingsley commented.

" Alright! Man if we keep having theses bloody meetings I'll never be able to finish my paperwork." Tonks got up tripping on her robes and crashed into Kingsley.

" Tonks, are you alright?" He asked in his deep voice. "You seem.." He didn't finish.

"Off? Yeah well that's what love gets you," Tonks muttered as she headed toward the meeting hall.

" Love?" Kingsley asked as he followed her, confused.


	13. Chapter 13

***Disclaimer! All characters belong to J.K Rowling!****

After another long meeting Tonks went to dinner with Kingsley and a couple of other Aurors. She was supposed to start the work load but she would do that later. The Aurors ate lunch at a regular pub a few streets down from the office, a dingy place that most wizards avoided because so many Aurors at one place usually meant a tussle would break, especially if Mad-Eye passed by to visit some of his old friends and they drank a bit too much.

Tonks was spacing out during dinner, there was an argument going on, but Tonks barely heard any of it. Harold, a new Auror was arguing about defense tactics with Mad-Eye. Mad-eye apparently had the shot first talk later idea while the newbie was taking the other side. She excused herself and quickly exited the pub. The last she heard was Mad-Eye standing up challenging the young Auror to test this theory.

As she went outside she spotted Remus walking down the street with a woman. Tonks felt like something was stuck in her throat. She quickly hid herself, just incase he caught sight of her, not bothering changing her appearance because she knew it wouldn't work.

Remus was laughing along with the woman, who Tonks couldn't recognize, and they entered a book store together. Tonks was fighting on whether to go in or stay outside when she felt a presence near her. She turned around quickly, drawing her wand out but it turned out to be one of her friends Edythe.

" Wow there," She put up her hands in the air. " I was just passing by to see who you were spying on."

Tonks pulled Edythe behind a building, and simply told her, " What if it's Auror business?"

Edythe dismissed it with a scoff. " You didn't change your appearance and plus you had a look of complete envy on you just now, mate."

It was true, for a moment Tonks wished she was able to go back to the time in which Remus and she were able to laugh freely with out the awkwardness around them.

" Okay, fine this is what's going on," Tonks processed on telling Edythe that she was keeping in eye on Remus and the woman to figure out a piece of information out.

" Alright then lets go," Edythe head to the bookstore but Tonks stopped her.

" What if he sees me?! He'll know I'm spying on him," Tonks wished her powers weren't acting up or she would this alone.

" He doesn't know me and the shelves are really tall so he won't notice you if you tried to change your appearance." Edythe shrugged.

" I'll meet you inside," Tonks told her and Edythe entered the store. Tonks than used all her strength and concentration to transform into anything anyone. When she opened her eyes she had longer straight hair but her color had changed to a deep chestnut brown. She was glad that she had worn plain clothing today, she wore a hoodie from a concert and plain jeans. She walked into the book store which only had four people inside, Remus, the mystery woman, Edythe and an elderly woman who sat next to the store clerk talking about a book.

Tonks walked causally past Edythe and went to stand two rows down from were Remus was with the mystery woman. She grabbed a random book and hid her face pretending it was the most fascinating thing in the world but all her attention on the conversation.

" I'm so glad you offered to come," Remus told the woman. " I have to admit I thought you would say no."

The mystery woman giggled and Tonks wished she could hex her. Tonks flipped a page and leaned closer. She missed what the woman had said but Remus was smiling.

"I'm glad about that," He was saying. Blast it, she needed to get closer. Tonks with the book still hiding her face, walked to the corner of the row in which Remus was in. They were in the opposite ends but she could hear more of the conversation. Tonks happened to glance in Edythe direction and noticed her friend making weird faces at her. Confused on why she was making those faces Tonks turned her attention back to the conversation.

" It's hard to believe that you don't have someone," The woman asked Remus.

" What do you mean?" He asked.

" I mean you're a fine catch. You're sweet and gentle and kind. Are you sure there isn't anyone out there that you fancy?"

Tonks held her breath, this was it. If he admitted that he did than Tonks had a chance, if he said no than he must like this mystery woman. But before she could hear what his response was, the clerks voice asked.

"Miss would you like to purchase this book?"

" Huh? Sure what ever." Tonks muttered.

" Well that's our last copy of Various Magical Sexual positions for the Young Soul at Heart," The man replied in a deep loud voice.

Tonks glanced down horrified. The book she was held had a very exotic picture on the cover. Tonks dropped the book as if was on fire, and it hit the floor with a loud lump. But what made her blush red was that everyone in the store had heard the clerks comment on the book, including Remus and the woman who were looking at her.

"Wrong book, sorry about that mate," Tonks replied and hurried out but her damn shoes caught on a corner and she accidentally knocked over a display. If possible she turned a deeper shade of red and as she bend to pick it up she knocked a pile of books. She gave up and made her exit.

Tonks arrived at her flat and collapsed on her bed. She felt like such a fool. Remus probably hadn't known it was her but still. She punched her pillow a couple of times, it made her feel it a bit better. Who was that woman, Tonks wondered. She had never seen her before and Tonks hadn't caught a name. She also hadn't caught what had been Remus response had been.

Then Tonks heard the door ring and got up and went to open it. Edythe stood there angry.

" Why did you leave me behind?" She walked in angrily stomping the floor.

" I don't know if you saw it but I made a fool of myself in there," Tonks replied. Edythe noticed how upset Tonks was and let it go. " Well why don't we take this jealously and use it for something?"

" Jealously?" Tonks repeated. But she was, she couldn't deny it. Remus kept saying that he didn't want to hurt her and then here he was with another woman, even after what had happened between them.

" Alright, what do you purpose," Tonks asked, she needed to get out of this shitty mood.

" Girls night out, in a muggle bar," Edythe said excitedly.

" Why muggle?" Tonks asked.

" Well the clubbing scene is a bit a dead in the wizarding world, with all that's going on," Edythe told her. " But the muggle world is still unaware and plus there will be tons of people you don't know."

" Alright," Tonks answered. She needed to take her mind off of Remus.


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer! All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.K Rowling****

By eleven at night, Tonks was ready for a night out in London. She wore tightly fitted white halter top and black skinny jeans that had a sliver chain around the hips. Tonks had battled over whether to wear her only pair of shinny red heels that had been a present from Zara. She decided to wear them just for the fun of the game.

Tonks walked the dark streets of London alone, toward the club. She had decided to walk since the stars were shinning so brightly. She was so caught up in the beauty of the night that she didn't even notice she was being followed. The club was packed a long line to enter was forming and Tonks not bothering with the line, headed straight to the front giving the bounce a wink. The bounce nodded and letting her inside the packed. Once in the club Tonks met her friends and they danced to a couple of songs but Tonks mind kept roaming back to thoughts of Remus.

What was he doing now? Was he with that woman? Was he kissing her that way he had kissed her? Suddenly she felt like she would throw up and she gave her friends in excuse as she hurried outside.

The air outside made her feel better, but Tonks knew that she couldn't go back in there and make it seem as if she was okay. Inside her heart felt like it was drowning and the only person who could save her wouldn't. She sighed and she started down the empty street but as Tonks turned the corner she noticed a shadowy figure. Her mind went quickly on the defense. She slowed down but continued walking, trying to make it seem as if she hadn't noticed it. She pulled out her wand slowly, and went into the shadows. She heard ragged breathing in the alley way and as she neared she stopped dead cold. Her breath caught in her throat.

***** Sorry it took so long, I had tons to do and I finally had a chance to upload some chapters, hope you enjoyed it***


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER! All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling*

*** Remus had forgotten to brew the potion. He had been too busy dealing with other things that the full moon had sneaked up on him. Now he lay chained in basement, fight the change, but it was no use. The moon bathed him in light as he transformed. His body contoured and bones cracked as fur sprouted everywhere. This curse that caused him to become an outcast, shun from society and prevented from being with the woman he loved.

Loved? Yes he allowed himself to admit that deep in his heart his feeling for her were love. But it couldn't be, because of this curse.

_Werewolf. _

The night was for hunting and he was the predator. He caught the scents of various people, safe in their homes or so they thought. But tonight his wolf was searching for something in particular. He sniffed the air yet couldn't find it. He changed directions, toward the city and then out of luck he found it. The beast grinned and took off running, toward London.

He found her, walking into a club that was crowded with people. He would have to wait, and he would, she was worth it. Deep inside Remus cried out in objection.

The beasts watched as she rushed out of the building after a short while, taking a deep breathe in. She looked to the sky and closed her eyes. She sighed and started to walk slowly down the empty street, coming closer were he waited.

She paused for a second then seemed to out of her own control, entered the alley. She had her wand out ready but once she spotted him she stopped, frozen in the spot.

His bright yellow eyes stared at her unblinking ready to devour her but then she whispered, " Remus."

And that single word, gave Remus the strength to over power the beast.***

Tonks froze when she saw what was in the shadows. She had seen pictures many times in school books but to see one in front of you was terrifying. The werewolf stared at her with cold yellow eyes, and she knew she was going to die. She would never see Remus again. " Remus," She whispered, if she was going to die she would die with him on her mind.

But then something started to happen, the werewolf's shoulders stared to shake and then he began to change into a man. Into Remus Lupin.

Tonks cried out and rushed to him as he collapsed on the dirty ground. She grabbed her jacket and covered him from the cold. She then she Apparated to her flat wit Remus.

When she arrived she quickly carried him to her bed and turned the heat up. She then kneeled next to him. Remus seemed to have passed out, and he was running a high fever. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and started a potion that would bring the fever down. She then wiped the sweat away from his face and upper torso. As she did this she noticed thin scars around his wrists and on his chest. They seemed to have been made by chains, Tonks realized. She suppressed a cry and went to check on the potion. She then went into the room again and noticed that Remus was muttering something in his sleep.

She couldn't understand what he was saying at first but then realized he was saying her name.

" Tonks…Tonks," He said under his breath.

Tonks knelt down and grabbed his hand. " I'm here Remus, what's the matter?"

" I-I don't want to hurt you," He said under his breath.

" You won't Remus," She answered him.

" I-I think I love you," he muttered as he went back to sleep.

Tonks felt like her heart exploded, she leaned down and kissed his lips. " I love you too, Remus. Please get better."


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER! All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling

Some time between the early hours of the morning Tonks fell asleep. She had stayed up all night checking on Remus and she then had lain beside him, not wanting to be too far away incase he needed her. She woke up when she felt the sun light hit her face, she quickly looked to her left to check if Remus was there. He was still fast asleep and when she leaned in to check on his fever it had gone down.

As she rose out of bed, Remus woke slowly. He seemed a bit confused on his surroundings. He then noticed Tonks next to him and he seemed relieved.

" Your safe," He stated and closed his eyes.

" Yes," Tonks replied. " Thanks to you."

He opened his eyes and frowned." No, it's my fault. You wouldn't have been in danger if it wasn't because of me."

" I don't understand," Tonks told him, he was putting the blame on himself again.

" The wolf in me, it recognized you and it went after you." Remus refused to look her in the eye.

" It recognized me how?"

" It knew I that I-,"but he stopped.

" That you loved me," She finished his sentence, smiling slightly.

" That I was attracted to you," He corrected her.

" Remus why are you denying it, you told me yourself last night, after I took you in," Tonks told him gently, not wanting to argue with him.

" I had a fever I didn't know what I was talking about," He denied refusing to look her in the eye.

" Fine have it your way," Tonks said and got up and quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door. She felt the tear returned. Why couldn't he just admit it? Was this how it was going to be all the time?

She heard a knock on the door. " Tonks? Open the door."

" No." She replied stubbornly.

" Why not?"

" Because you'll just say the same thing as before."

" And what's that?" He asked behind the door.

" Your too old, too poor and a werewolf." She opened the door and glared at him. " But I don't care. I love you and I don't care about any of that. But you won't listen."

" Tonks you're the one that won't listen." He grabbed her shoulders gently as she sat on the floor. " I won't take the chance of hurting you. You may not care but I do."

Tonks glared at the floor for a moment, her mind full of thoughts and then she asked suddenly, " Are you hungry?"

" Huh?" Remus was taken aback.

" Of course your hungry," Tonks said and quickly got up and rushed to the kitchen nearly tripping because of her shoes. " I'll make you breakfast. I left you some clothes on the bed." She added behind her.

" Tonks," But she was already starting the stove and taking out the ingredients. She was so determined that he smiled ,he loved that about her. But he shifted from that thought. He changed as quickly as possible and when he entered the kitchen he found her covered in flour. Tonks was muttering something under her breath.

" Three- fourths. Hmm. Well I don't have one of those measuring things so I'll eye it," Tonks muttered as she tired to make pancakes. As she started to pour the flour in, one of her hands touched the burner which had been turned on when making the fever potion and she burned her self. Cursing Merlin she knocked the bowl and it landed on her shirt. Remus quickly went to help her.

" I can make them," He suggested as he grabbed the bag of flour.

" What do you mean?" She glared at him. She tried to take the flour away from him. " I might not be such a great cook, but I can do some things."

"I just don't want you to burn yourself again," He said lifting the flour above his head so she couldn't grab it.

" That's not fair!" Tonks said angrily trying to get the flour. " I bet you if it was that woman you would let her."

" What?" Remus asked but the bag slipped from his hands and landed on his head and sprayed everywhere.

Tonks laughed at his bewildered look. "Look what you did."

He couldn't help but laugh as well. "Well I guess pancakes are out of the question."

" Oh well I can make something else," Tonks said. She had flour on her cheek. Remus leaned in and brushed it off. But his fingers stayed for a few minutes touching her cheek. His gazed went to her outfit and he smiled slightly, amused at her choice in clothes.

" What do you mean that woman?" He asked. She filled out the clothes nicely.

" Oh nothing," Tonks said not wanting to explain the whole stalking. " We should take a shower." But then she blushed on what she had just said. " I meant you and I should each take a shower not together, not like that you know -," But Remus interrupted her.

" You go first. I'll make breakfast," but before Tonks could decline he added, "To thank you for helping me last night." Remus than pushed her gently out of the kitchen. Tonks muttered something as she headed to the shower.

As Tonks waited for the water to get warm, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was covered with flour and so were her clothes. She shook her head, as she entered the shower, the warm water washing away the tired feeling. She was rinsing her hair when movement caught her attention.

A rather large spider was hanging from the window still and it seemed to stare right at her. Tonks screamed, slipping on the soap bar and fell, grabbing the shower curtains in an attempt to break her fall.

CRASH. Remus entered the room, his wand out.

" What happened ?" He asked as he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

" A spider," Tonks said pointing at the window. Remus went and with a swash killed it. He than knelt down to help her.

As Tonks stood up, Remus blushed and turned his head away. Bewildered Tonks then realized she was standing naked in front of him. She blushed and grabbed her towel.

" Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before," She muttered but she too was blushing. Though that only made Remus turn a deeper shade of red.

" I-I'll be outside," He than turned and walked out quickly.

*** Remus rushed out of the bathroom, allowing Tonks some privacy. Her last words were still ringing in his ears. _Well, it's not like you haven't seen it before._ He sure had, but thinking about that night brought back emotions that he rather keep hidden.

He let the task of cooking breakfast to take all of his attention; and barely noticed when Tonks entered the kitchen.

" Wotcher, Remus," Tonks said as she sat down. "That smells good."

" Thank you," He chance a quick glance at her. She was wearing a bright green band t-shirt with jeans. Her hair was a still a light brown that looked blonde in the sunlight but she was smiling at him. He was glad to be able to see her smile again.

" Sorry about the whole shower incident," Tonks apologized as she started to eat.

" It's fine. You told me one time you disliked spiders because of an incident when you were a child," Remus smiled slightly. " You told me it was because one of your cousins from your mom side of the family played a prank on you."

Tonks smiled, " That wretched cousin of mine. It was actually Sirius, he thought it was hilarious to watch me scream around the room with a spider on my hair. Scared the bloody hell out of me, I was only three but alas I did tend to get into trouble, I put a bucket of worms in his jumper first. Of course that was one of the last times I saw him before coming to the Order." Tonks stopped realizing the usual pain that would proceed when she thought of Sirius didn't happen. She was finally able to move on.

" Tonks if it still hurts to talk about Sirius, it's okay," Remus told her gently.

" I'm fine. I came to accept it," Tonks told him, hesitated and then asked. "What about you? He was one of your best friends."

"It still hurt to know that he is gone," Remus admitted. " I still keep thinking, I'm the last one left."

" That might be true but you have the chance to live for them," Tonks said gently. " Live a happy life."

" I don't think that's possible," Remus muttered, his tone a bit bitter.

"Why not?" Tonks demanded.

" You know why." Remus said looking down.

" That's a petty reason!" Tonks exclaimed.

" Tonks for you it might be but the whole world doesn't see it the way you do," Remus simply replied. He seemed to accept things like this.

" Well they should." Tonks said stubbornly. " They need to know that not everyone who is bitten goes killing people. You don't hang around those types and they shouldn't condemn you for what they do."

Remus was quiet for a second then said "Tonks I will be."

" What?" Tonks was confused. " I don't understand. You will be?"

" I'm going under cover to try and convince the werewolves to join our side."

Tonks felt her heart freeze. She actually had to tell her self to breath. " Remus that dangerous! You can't, you could get hurt or even…"

Tonks couldn't even finish her sentence, she couldn't think about Remus dying.

" I have to. If I don't bring them to our side then the Dark lord will," Remus explained gently. " Tonks I'm letting you know so you won't become worried and ask questions to those who may not know."

" I'm more worried now." Tonks didn't know what to think. "Are you placing yourself in danger because you think you have nothing to live for?" Referring to their earlier topic.

" Tonks-."

" No, Remus please don't give up on your self. You have the right to live a peaceful life just like everyone else," Tonks felt tears on her eyes. " What about me? Do I mean so little to you?"

Remus refused to meet her eyes. " There is nothing to give up because there isn't and will never be anything between us." He got up and headed for the door. Tonks followed him.

" Remus please just accept the fact that I love you," Tonks asked tears falling on her face. " Don't leave thinking your alone in this world." Then because she didn't know what else to do, Tonks got up on her toes and placed a kiss on his lips. " I love you."

" Give it up, please Tonks," Remus pleaded he knew his self control was weakening. He couldn't allow himself to love her, he would just end up hurting her more. And before she could say anything he left.

" I won't Remus. I love you and as long as I do, I'll be waiting," Tonks said sadly.

**** Hope you enjoyed, will be trying to post the next one this week***


	17. Chapter 17

*** All characters belong to J.K Rowling****

Two month and four days, Tonks thought. It had been weeks since she had last seen Remus, and she had yet to have heard anything from him. She knew that he was undercover but she didn't know if he was fine or if he was in trouble. Dumbledore had closed lips when it came to the matter, though Tonks suspected that he knew something.

Tonks was at her desk, spacing out which was becoming a habit because she didn't notice Made eye in front of her till he gave a loud grunt.

" What- oh Moody I didn't see you there," Tonks exclaimed as she put a stack of papers together, trying not to make it obvious that her nerves were on edge.

" Blasted Nymphadora, you don't see much of anything anymore," Made eye replied, giving one of his stares meant to make you feel like he could see into your soul. Maybe he could, that eye of his could always tell when she had been about to play a prank on him in the earlier days.

Tonks just shrugged her shoulders; she seemed to be getting lost in thoughts so many times.

"Look girl, I know something is bothering you," And before she could denied it he added, " The old Tonks would have given me a yelling for calling her Nymphadora."

" Oh," was all Tonks could say, and she knew it to be true but she didn't want to admit.

" Look, I think you need to get some sunlight, and Kingsley just told me that he wants you to patrol hogsmeade later today. We want everything to be safe when the students return to school."

" Okay" Tonks replied, she picked up her cloak and followed Moody out.

That same day after her shift, Tonks went to visit Molly at the Barrow; she needed someone to cheer her up. She sat in the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee, Molly had ran out of tea and intended to buy some more in the weekend.

" Tonks dear, there is no point in worry about Remus, he can take care of himself," Molly assured her for the tenth time. The conversations always seem to head toward the danger Remus was in.

" But he is the complete opposite of them!" Tonks exclaim. "I keep having nightmares that he won't come back and I'm standing in a pool of blood, all alone."

" Tonks your not alone," Molly said as she laid a hand on Tonks's. " You have your family and you have your friends. We're here for you."

" Molly, what am I to do?" Tonks said as she wiped a tear from her face. " Everyday that goes by it feels like my heart is breaking. His rejections keep replaying in my mind and I know it sounds corny but it feels like I'm missing a part of me."

" Love is like that sometimes. You just have to ask yourself if you want to continue like this or you could just move on," Molly advised her as she got up. " You don't want to have any regrets." She hesitated then added slowly. " Remus informed us that he would be paying us a visit soon-"

Tonks felt a sharp pain in her chest, something between happiness and hurt. She was ecstatic that Remus was coming home and wouldn't be in danger but… he hadn't even given her a message that he was coming back. Had he even given her a second thought?

Molly must have read the hurt look in her face because she quickly came to her side and said gently, "Tonks, I'm sure he hasn't mention this to you because he didn't want to get your hopes up."

" No he didn't want to let me know he was alright. He rather have me believe that he's surround by danger and death, or better yet he just didn't want to see me," Tonks said bitterly. She took a long sip of tea, trying not to let the tears out. "I bet you he would rather tell that woman."

" Woman?" Molly asked suddenly interested in this new information. " Tell me about this woman."

" I saw him..on a date with this women …a few days before he left for his mission," Tonks said sadly. "She was throwing herself at him, it was disgusting."

" Did you catch a name?"

" No… I was um distracted by something," Tonks blushed remembering the incident.

Just then Ron came marching in, he seemed to be in a foul mood. " Fred and George are messing with my stuff! -Oh hello Tonks didn't know you were here." He greeted her after realizing it was her. Her hair color had yet to return to its bright bubblegum pink.

" Just paying a visit."

" So anything from the Order or from Harry?" Ron asked eagerly. He practically bounced with excitement.

" Nothing, they haven't told me anything," Tonks replied, not wanting to tell the truth. That she had been neglecting her duties.

" Oh," Ron said a bit disappointed then he brighten. " Bill said he was bringing Fleur with him tonight."

" Fleur?" Tonks asked puzzled. Then remembered Bill talking about a girl at work he liked. So now she had a name to put to the mystery girl.

"She's the girl that Bill asked to marry," Ron said with a dopey grin. Molly went to wash some dishes muttering about how foolish Bill was being.

But Tonks mind was on something else, Bill was getting married. She remembered when she had been young and naïve, believing in things such as happily ever after and what brought tears to her eyes was that she wasn't the one get that happy ending. Not the whole marrying Bill, because she never really loved him that way, but being with the one you loved for the rest of your life. But the man she loved wouldn't accept her; he didn't even care enough about her to tell her he was coming back.

"Tonks you alright?" Ron asked confused why Tonks was tearing up.

" I'm fine, Molly can use your loo?" Tonks asked and she hurried in and slammed the door shut. As Tonks splashed water in her face she tried to convince herself everything was going to be okay. She would just leave now so she wouldn't have to face the happy atmosphere of the couple in love.

But unfortunately as she got out she found Molly, Ron, Bill and a beautiful young woman in the kitchen. The girl Fleur was commenting on Ron's height.

" I remember when I last saw you , you waz this tall and now," Fleur said as she moved her hands in the air gracefully. " You grown tall almost az tall az Bill!"

Ron blushed, Molly looked as if she tasted something sour but then caught sight of Tonks and exclaimed, " Tonks come here, you haven't seen Bill in ages!"

Tonks went to where they stood and awkwardly greeted them. Bill gave a hug, much to Molly's pleasure, and Fleur gave her a pretty smile, almost like a queen to a peasant.

" Bill haz talked about you in his stories," She said and glance at Tonks hair. " But he said you had bright pink hair? Or iz thaz you used your metamorphmagus powers to change it to thiz? You are one right?"

Tonks needing to prove something to this beautiful girl; mustered all her strength and concentration to change her hair into a dark shade of blue.

" Wow, so it iz true." Fleur said. " I would have changed it to something more prettier, though."

They all went to the kitchen as Molly fused over Bill. Ginny came down stairs and greeted her older brother cheerfully but not the same to Fleur, barely giving her a smile.

Tonks went to help Molly prepare a late supper. As she passed the plates she lost her gripped on one and it crashed to the floor and as she bent to clean it up she knocked a chair over. Fleur found this extremely funny and started to giggle. Ginny gave her a death glare and went to help Tonks.

" Ugh, I hate her," Ginny whispered to Tonks. " I can't understand what Bill sees in her."

" I assume you don't like her?" Tonks asked as they finished cleaning things up.

" I dislike her and the way she thinks she is all high and mighty," Ginny told her as they sat down.

" Ginny!" Fleur exclaimed suddenly. " I have heard from Ron that you are really popular with the boyz?"

Ginny blushed and glared at her brother who refused to look at her, seeming to be preoccupied with his dinner. " Why do you ask?"

" Oh, just wondering, that you should really have a better wardrobe. Men like a women who is polished." Fleur told her as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and straighten her dress robe she wore. " Tonks you should also hear this advise, men like woman who are graceful and with refined quality. Men today have very high standards."

Ginny looked like she was about to hex her but Molly said, " Well that's- interesting advice. But right now lets eat before the food gets cold."

When Tonks entered her apartment that night, Fleurs words repeated in her mind. _Men like women who are graceful and with refined quality, a woman who is polished. _

Tonks looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't look refined or polish, she looked tired and pale. She went to bed, planning on stopping by a few stores tomorrow before work.

*** Sorry it took so long, but I promise to upload the other chapters soon.


	18. Chapter 18

***** ALL HRRY POTTER CHARCTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING***

Her feet were killing her; Tonks was wearing high heel black pumps with a heel so thin it looked ready to snap at any moment. She had just done undercover work for the ministry and was dressed in what Fleur would call polished refine clothes. She had gone shopping before work, and the expense paid by the ministry, Tonks bought an outfit that would make Fleur proud. Of course it was all because she had been given a high profile case which involved infiltrating the high society. The investigation had been a bit boring, trying to get information from a highly profile suspect who like the finer things in life, if you catch my drift. She had gotten a few names and places though the meeting had been cut short when Tonks image, which she had worked hours on, started to change back to the original form. Tonks suspected it had something to do with how the suspect boasted he haunted werewolves, and it had made her think of Remus.

Her powers were still wonky but at least she got what she needed and after casting a charm on the suspect to make sure he wouldn't talk, Tonks headed to Diagon Alley to take her mind off things before doing any paperwork.

Tonks found herself going to Alonzo and Sims, a store which sold music and merchandise. The store manger greeted her, Tonks was a regular. She was looking through a magical model of the Weird Sisters when she saw someone in the corner of her eye walking down the street. Tonks couldn't believe it, had Remus returned?

She quickly exited the store and tried to catch up to him, which was really difficult with the heels and fancy outfit which were constricted her breathing and making her jog in a funny way.

" Remus!" Tonks gasped as she caught up to him. He turned around, surprise to see her. He than grabbed her by the arm, gently but firmly and lead her to an empty store, with the exception of the store keeper who was fast asleep, a newspaper on his chest.

Tonks finally had a good look of his appearance, there was obvious weight lost, he looked scruffy and he look tired maybe even more so than she did.

" Tonks I didn't expect to meet you here," He said once he made sure there wasn't anyone listening. He gazed down at her, his eyes tracing her face, noticing the differences in her appearance. He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something.

" Well nether did I, since you didn't even leave me a message on how you were," Tonks tried not to make it sound accusing. Her heart was bursting with joy upon seeing him and she didn't want to spoil it. She moved closer to him and was glad that he didn't move away when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I was so worried about you," Tonks said trying to keep the tears at bay, though the bloody traitors came out anyway.

" I told you not to be," He told her gently as his hand lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eye. Her eyes were filled with tears, he wiped them with the back of his hand.

"Well you know how I am with directions," Tonks said giving him a feeble smile. " I want to hear what happened when you left."

" I will tell everyone in tonight's meeting," Remus could tell Tonks was going to argue so he changed the subject. " Have I missed anything?"

" Bills getting married," Tonks said a bit resentful though she didn't notice.

Remus tensed up and Tonks looked up. "Are you okay with it?" He asked his voice a bit strained.

" Okay with… Bills wedding? Oh yeah, it's nothing," Tonks said dismissing it. " They are in love. And the world needs something like that, especially during theses times." Tonks looked down and was about to say something when they hurried a _humph _sound.

They both turned to find Tonks friend Zara standing there. Remus releases Tonks as if he was burned and mutters a quick goodbye and left. Tonks stood there watching him leave, speechless, but Zara wasn't.

" What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" She gasped as she grabbed Tonks shoulders and shook her.

" What are you talking about?"Bewildered, Tonks managed to say before she was interrupted.

" Tonks please tell me he wasn't the guy who you have been mooning over."

" Why not?" Tonks demanded a bit offended by her friends tone.

" He's a werewolf!" Zara said a bit hysterical. She quickly looked to make sure no one heard what they were saying.

" And?" Tonks said crossed. " I know that piece of information already. But how do you know?"

" Oh, he tried to get a job at our company but we had to do a back ground check and found out that he was one." When Zara noticed Tonks expression of outrage she added, " It's protocol, the ministry just enforced some new laws."

" That's horrible!" Tonks was so angry that tears started to come out. " He is a good man and he doesn't deserve all this prejudice! All these nonsense is for nothing. They should be worrying on going on under their noses than-"

" Tonks, I'm not justifying the laws but…. What if he hurts you? Werewolves are mean and savage creatures," Zara said. Tonks would have given her a yelling but knew that Zara had grown up with the common belief on werewolves and she was just worried about her.

" He won't." And before Zara could object she added, " Remus is a gentle, kind person. He has never hurt me. I love him and I don't care what other people think, especially people who are so narrow minded."

Zara bit her lip when she would have said something, took a deep breath and then said slowly, " It's just what worries me the most is how other people, people that don't know you or _him_, will react. You know that werewolves are shun from society. I don't want that for you, Tonks."

" It's okay, Zara. I mean everyone in Audrey's family thought Audrey was crazy for dating a muggle who doesn't even believe in magic and look they been going strong for almost a year. And I don't even know if it's going to work between me and Remus," Tonks said sadly. " He doesn't want to be together, he's scared that'll he'll hurt me."

" Well at least one of you guys have the right sense," Zara mumbled and added as her phone went off, "I got to get going I was suppose to be back at work ten minutes ago. I just wanted to get Audrey's birthday present." When she notice Tonks confused look she added, " Audrey's birthdays tomorrow remember?"

" Oh my, I completely forgot!," Tonks exclaimed. " We are meeting at the club that night, right?"

" No, we are meeting in the morning since Audrey's leaving for her trip," Zara told her as the exited the store. " The café in the morning, don't forget Tonks." And with that she vanished leave Tonks feeling guilty over forgetting her friend's birthday.

Tonks arrived late for the order meeting, after her encounter with Zara; Tonks hurried to work and afterwards went to buy Audrey's present. It had been difficult since so many stores were closing but she had managed to find a cute sweater and matching scarf.

Tonks was last one to come in, the meeting being held in Dumbledore's office. Tonks noticed that a there were a few people who were new. Dumbledore went through all the introductions and began the meeting. He started with how they needed to keep Hogwarts safe for all the students coming, and the precautions that were to be taken. Next was how they needed to get magical creatures to join their side before Voldemort got to them. Hagrid was currently working with giants and Firenze was working with the centaurs. And then finally, when it seemed forever, Dumbledore announced that Remus has been doing some undercover with the werewolves.

Tonks was surprised to see that a few people hadn't even known that Remus had been on a mission. But Tonks didn't really have time to ponder on the subject because at that moment, the man in question entered the room. Tonks heart nearly stopped.

He looked just like he did when she had encountered him in Diagon Alley, yet he had a look, one that suggested that he wasn't really looking forward on giving out the information.

" Ah, Remus what do you have for us?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus took a deep breath and said in his calm voice, " I'm afraid, all is not well." He proceed to tell them that most of the werewolf population was leaning to the Dark Lord. "I have been undercover with the werewolves these past months. Given the time that I spent with them I have out crucial information. The dark lord has given them unlimited and free range of victims if they join his side. And…" Remus said looking at Dumbledore eyes. " Fenrir Greyback has re-joined his side and is trying to build an army again."

There was a lot of whispering once he announced this. Tonks had heard rumors on this man. A savage and notorious werewolf who's preference is young children, wanting to make an army to overthrow the wizarding world. Tonks had known a few Aurors that were in charged of bringing him down. Yet they haven't been able to find him, only finding his victims dead or near death.

" Blast it!" Mad-Eye thundered. " We should have expected something like this from You-know-who. Rallying all his old cronies together, bet you he is going to go after the vampires next."

" The vampires were neutral last time, Alastor," McGonagall said. " And I am willing to bet that they will wait until one side has a good chance of winning."

" Minerva is right," Dumbledore said. " Now to conclude this meeting I have an announcement. I will try to persuade Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts. Therefore a few changes will be made for the new year but that is for another time."

As the meeting concluded, Tonks waited for Remus, who was lingering around talking to Professor Flitwick. As Tonks waited for Remus she noticed Bill waiting on his parents and went over and joined him.

" Alright mate?" She asked as she sat down next to him. Bill seemed a bit down.

" Oh, hi Tonks," Bill answered. " How are you feeling?"

"Why must everyone ask me that?" Tonks said. "Every time I'm around everyone thinks I must be in a shitty mood or something." Tonks unconsciously touched her hair.

" It's just, we've notice that you don't have your happy hair color." Bill said trying to make it not sound offensive.

" Well no one feels happy right now, not at this moment." Tonks said. " But mate at least you found something to celebrate to. Are you nervous?" she nudged him.

" Me nervous? No. I'm excited. I was actually surprised that she said yes," Bill said sheepishly. " I never thought I had chance. She seemed so out of my league. But I gave it a shot. And I'm glad that I did, because now in a few month I'll be married and I feel like I won the lottery .It shows you that happy endings do exist. But don't tell anyone I said that it can damage my cool façade." He laughed.

Seeing the look in his face made Tonks smile, "Well don't worry Mr. Cool I won't let it slip that you're a romantic by heart." She noticed that Remus give a quick glance at them and he began to leave the room.

" I got to go, but congrats again on getting hitched," Tonks got up and said farewell to a few people and followed Remus out. " Wait- Remus."

Remus slowed down but didn't stop walking, Tonks approached with a bit of alarm. He was acting distant again. " Remus about what happened In Diagon Alley today-"

" Nothing happened, Tonks," Remus said gently, he shrugged as if it didn't matter. " We were just two friends greeting each other after not seeing on another for sometime, nothing more."

The way he said it cut deep into Tonks. " Remus we need to talk about…how we feel about one another. I need to know if there is a chance that we-" But he cut her off.

" Tonks, I've told you. There can't be anything between us. I will not put you in danger." He took a step back.

" Remus, i know how to take care of myself. I don't-"

" Tonks you deserve someone young, some one who will make you happy, someone like Bill or Charlie," Remus said, though it sounded like it took a great effort to say it.

" Screw that! You make me happy," Tonks tried not cry, not wanting to be even more pathetic. Here she was giving her heart and he was even noticing.

" Tonks.. I think it would be better if we don't… if we aren't alone like this," Remus smiled sadly. "It might seem like this pain will last forever but it won't. You'll move on and find someone who won't hurt you." And with that he left her.

" Remus… please just," Tonks was left there standing in the empty hall. She felt a presence and noticed Dumbledore peering out a window down the hall. Tonks blushed red and walked out trying to hold the tears that strained to get out.


	19. Chapter 19

***All characters belong to J.K Rowling********

The morning sunlight woke Tonks up from a good nights sleep. She had been having trouble sleeping lately. But she had gotten lucky and had a dreamless night. But as she opened her eyes to the new day she knew that yesterdays troubles were still there and wouldn't go away on their own. She dragged herself to the bathroom to get ready. Today was Audrey's birthday and her last day in England, her flight was leaving in a few hours and they were all going to meet before then.

Tonks arrived in the café and greeted all her friends, determined to not be the wet blanket of the group. Yet as they all received their order, Audrey gave an announcement one which brought back the subject that she was trying to avoid.

"I'm getting married!" Audrey squealed and everyone else jumped with delight. "Well I think! But that's why he is asking me to go on this trip and you all know I always wanted to purposed in Rome. Plus I found him asking my mum about my ring size!"

All the girls started to talk excitingly about the future wedding plans. Tonks tried to join in the conversation and although she felt truly happy for her friend Tonks couldn't really help but feel like the world was mocking her. First Bill and now Audrey, everyone was finding happiness but her.

She felt the same despair that always overcame her when she though about how unlucky she was with love. After the get together Tonks hurried to work, determine to focus all her energy. Though she had a full work load she kept thinking about marriage and happiness, and of course Remus. Tonks then decide though it was late at night to visit Molly.

Tonks sat on the kitchen chair at the Burrow, while Molly made tea. Tonks had just explained what had happened between Remus and herself after the Order meeting.

" I saw you leave right after Remus I thought something might have happened." Molly assured her as she handed her a cup of tea. "Tonks everything will be alright, Remus will come around,"

" Molly I don't know I can do this." Tonks whispered. " It hurts too much to love him and know that he won't love me. I know he does but he doesn't want to admit it."

" I'll try to talk to him," Molly said firmly. " He needs to see reason."

" Oh Molly, i don't know. You already done so much for me. Helping get through this." Tonks bites her lip before she could add that she probably wouldn't get through this. She needed to have hope, and having all these negative thoughts didn't help her in her current situation. Tonks tries to remember the days when she felt carefree and wasn't bothered by the troubles of love. They seemed so far away now, a distant memory that was fading as the days went by.

" Sometimes love hurts worst because it's real. But if this is hurting too much than you might need to move on, Tonks. You can't let these emotions bring your guard down especially now with everything that is going on in the world."

Tonks took another sip of tea, her feelings and thoughts in a jumble. She knew that theses feelings were the reason her powers were out of control but she also knew that she couldn't give up on Remus, something inside her soul knew that if she hanged on everything would be alright. Her thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on the kitchen back door.

Molly looked quickly at her clock and then asked in a nervous voice, "Who's there? Declare yourself!"

A familiar voice answered, "It is I Dumbledore, bringing Harry."

Molly quickly opened the door and greeted them both; Tonks was roaming back to her thoughts until she heard Dumbledore greet her.

Tonks forced a smile and said, " Hello Professor, Wotcher Harry." She tried not to show how miserable she was.

" Hi, Tonks," Harry greeted her. She noticed that his gazed flicked at her hair. She knew she looked so different since the last time they saw each other.

Tonks felt awkward since she had a feeling that Dumbledore knew what was going on between Remus and herself , also what had happened after the order meeting last time. Tonks stood up pulling her cloak around her shoulders getting ready to leave.

" I'd better be off. Thanks for the tea and sympathy Molly." She gave an appreciated smile at Molly and headed to the door.

Dumbledore asked her not to leave since he wasn't staying but Tonks needed to leave, she needed some time to think.

" Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Remus and Mad Eye are coming-" Molly asked her. Tonks nearly stopped dead in her tracks. But she needed to grant Remus space if he was to change his mind.

" No, really, Molly… thanks anyway… Good night, everyone." Tonks then hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the back yard where the area was free to Apparate and vanished, the last thing she saw was Molly sympathetic face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*** Sorry it took so long to post this, I've been having computer and internet problems.


	20. Chapter 20

************ALL CHARCTER BELONG TO J.K ROWLING**********

Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't life give him a break? All his life he had to fight the remarks and prejudice on his condition. He couldn't even get a decent job. When he had been feeling like there was no point in life he had been given a chance, Dumbledore had given him a job. There Remus had found people who accepted him and for a moment, he was reunited with his old friend. But the curse had to ruin that one happy moment. And it was ruining another, one that didn't even have a chance to begin.

Remus had told himself countless times that a relationship with someone would only lead into dangerous territory. Over his school years he overcame the loneliness with the company of his friends. But now, they were all gone. And the truth of the world reared its ugly head. Hogwarts the only place that had shielded him from the ugliness of the world was no longer there to keep him secured.

He had been careful with the few lovers that he took, they were always one night stands, he'd never let them go anywhere. While the hunger was satisfied for awhile the emptiness wasn't. And when he met Tonks, for a moment the emptiness subsided. Just her company made him forget the world, and for those moments it was just the two of them. He was captivated by her mere presence, and like a moth to a flame he followed her, Tonks laughter and her joy seemed to fill him inside were he thought he no longer felt.

And then that he had to cross the line, Remus thought bitterly taking another gulp of his whiskey. He had watched as Tonks was being wooed by other men and that had made him take action, though he hadn't meant to. He had gone to her flat and made love to her and now… now he knew that it had been a mistake. For now he had caught a glimpse of a future that could never be.

Remus was sitting in an old bar, having a drink, alone. He normally wouldn't drink but everything seemed to be going down hill and he needed something to make him forget. Yet he found himself thinking about the one person he didn't want to think about.

Tonks would move on, he told himself. She would find someone to love and he would be left alone forced to witness the happiness that could have been theirs. Yet he would mange, how he didn't know.

He had been drinking for some time, he knew he should stop but when ever he put the glass of whisky down he was reminded that when he got home there would be no one to welcome him back. He orders another.

***I'm grateful to all the kind remarks and constructive comments. I'm glad this is turning out ok since English is my second language, I wonder if you all have noticed? LOL Anyway I will be trying to put more of the encounters of Remus and Tonks that I left out in the beginning ( as memories). I'll try to post up soon, hoped you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

Tonks glares at the weather from under the shelter of the trees, sharing the trees cover with another Auror. She had been assigned to the station to make sure the arrival of the students back to Hogwarts. But since she arrived it's been cloudy all morning with fierce weather and then it started to rain. The weather did little to improve her mood today, Remus had left again for his mission.

" Don't worry the rain will let up when the students arrive," an Auror by the name Alcott Edson says as he notices Tonks attitude. He was quiet for a while then continued in his heavy Irish accent, "Lately you been acting really depressed it makes us depressed. You use to be all cheery, in fact sometimes too cheery for my liking but now… we kind of miss it."

Tonks is stunned, Alcott Edson has never spoken directly to her for as long as she became an Auror. She always got the impression that he, along with some of the older Aurors, were amazed that Moody had even mentored her, being the fact that when she first met him , he and along with half of the Aurors managed to see one of her poor spells gone wrong. She had been trying to study for her Auror test and spilled coffee on her robes. She had tried to repair those robes with magic but it backed fired and she set her papers on fire. Alcott and a couple of senior Aurors had caught sight of Tonks trying to put out the fire and they all had laughed and suggested that she just get new ones before training began.

Now that Tonks thought about it that had been the same day she had her first encounter with Remus. Tonks stomach made a belly flop, it seemed so long ago yet that encounter was as vivid as today.

" It's hard to be happy when the world around us is falling to pieces." Tonks replied. The conversation ended there because they heard the approach of the train arriving. The rest of the Aurors got in there positions.

As the students filed off the train, Tonks scanned for Harry, yet as she scanned she couldn't spot him. She saw the other Aurors were busy making sure the rest of the students were getting off safely. She saw Hermione and Ron yet he wasn't with them. Tonks heard some one say her name and when she turned to see who had called her she saw Ginny walking up to her, her red hair shinning despite the cloudy weather.

" Wotcher Ginny," Tonks greeted Ginny. " It's fancy seeing you here."

" Tonks! How are you doing I forgotten that you would be station here." Ginny noticed Tonks confused expression added, " Mum told me. She wanted us to go to you if there is any trouble. Though I told her that I can take care of myself."

Tonks smiled at Ginny, " You remind me of me when I was your age. Always trying to prove everyone wrong." Tonks looked over her shoulder and noticed the other Aurors still haven't spotted Harry. "Ginny have you seen Harry?"

" Harry? No I haven't seen him since we boarded the train. I could help you look if you want," Ginny suggested.

" No you go on ahead, I'll find him," Tonks assured her. The other Aurors now were also looking for him, some went ahead to make sure they hadn't missed him.

Tonks was about to follow but she noticed that a compartments blinds were down. Tonks frowned, and then boarded the train. She pulled her wand out ready and as she opened the door she first thought there wasn't anyone there but then she remembered that Harry had the invisibility cloak. She felt around, then when she had a griped she pulled.

Wotcher Harry," Tonks said as she pulled off the invisibility cloak from Harry.

" We better get out of here quickly," she said as the train had already started to move. "Come on we'll jump. She hands the cloak back to Harry once they were off the train.

"Who did it?" She tried not to seem nosey, though she did need to know who had attacked him, his nose looked broken.

" Draco Malfoy" Harry said darkly. Tonks recognized the last name.

" Thanks for well.." Harry muttered.

" No problem," Tonks said without smiling. Her mind was on something else. Malfoy, one of her aunts had married someone with the same last name. Of course being in outcast of the Black family she hadn't really been in the know how. Her mother hadn't even been invited to the wedding. Though her father told Tonks that Mum and her aunt use to be really close before her mum decided to marry her father.

" I can fix your nose if you stand still." Tonks offered noticing that his nose was still bleeding. She took out her wand not waiting for his reply.

" Episkey," Tonks muttered, Harrys nose fixing itself. He was still covered in blood but he could clean up after he was in the safe wall of Hogwarts.

"Thanks a lot," Harry said as he touched his nose, probably amazed she didn't screw up that spell.

"You better put that cloak back on and we can walk up to the school," She waved her wand and a silver four legged creature erupted form it and into the darkness. Tons tried not to show her sadness, her Patronous had changed from its original form to that of a werewolf. Molly had explained it was because of her love of Remus. Though it had been quite a surprise the first time she saw the difference.

" Was that a patronous?" asked Harry, he seemed puzzled.

" Yes I'm sending word to the castle that I have you or they'll worry. Come one we better not dawdle." Tonks started up the long path to the gates. Harry trying to keep up.

" How did you find me?" Harry asked her after a while.

" I noticed you hadn't left the train and I knew you had that cloak. I thought you might be hiding for some reason. When I saw the blinds down I thought I checked." Tonks replied. She kept her guard up. Looking behind the shadows to make sure that no one would attack them, she wondered if she would get as paranoid as Mad-Eye.

" But what are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked her.

I'm station in Hogsmeade now to give the school extra protection." Tonks told him.

" Is it just you who's station up here or-"

"No Proudfoot, Savad and Dawlish are up here too" Tonks said, though she had some thoughts on the latter.

"Dawlish that Auror Dumbledore attacked last year?" Harry asked.

That's right." They came up to the gates. They seemed innocent enough but were wired with spells. Though before she could mention this to Harry he had already came up to the gates with his wand out.

" Alhomara," he muttered but nothing happened.

" That won't work on these," Tonks told him as she looked to see if Hagrid was coming down. "Dumbledore bewitched them himself."

" I could climb the wall?" Harry suggested.

" No you couldn't" Tonks said flatly, though she didn't mean it to sound that way. " Anti- intruder jinxes on all of them. Securities been tighten a hundred fold this summer."

Harry sighed. " Well then, I suppose I'll just have to sleep out here and wait for morning."

"Someone is coming down for you" Tonks notices the light coming towards them. " Look."

Though the person who appears is not Hagrid but Snape. Tonks tries not to grind her teeth in frustration. This day seemed to to be getting worst as it went.

" There is no need to wait, Nymphadora, Potter is quite- ah- safe in my hands." He starts to undo the the spells.

" I meant Hagrid to get the message," Tonks said frowning, wondering why he hadn't.

" Hagrids was late for the start term feast, just like Potter here so I took it instead. And incidentally", said Snape allows Harry to pass. " I was interested to see your new patronous ."

He shut the gates in Tonks face with a loud bang. And tapped the chains with his wand. " I think you were better off with the old one," sneered Snape, with malice in his voice. " The new one looks weak." And he with that he leaves her standing there alone in the dark.

Tonks turns around furious and upset, not a good combination when you're a metamrohgous. She pulled out her wand and blasted a nearby shrub. She then cursed Snape from hell to back. As she approached Hogsmeade she saw that Savad was waiting for her.

" So what happened?" He asked as they both walked down the street. " Your hair is acting funny." Tonks caught the sight of herself in a store window , her hair turning from the mousey brown to a reddish color, her eyes were changing color too.

" Oh, nothing really, just had a conversation with Snape," Tonks muttered. She had never felt so angry but she needed to tamp down her anger to do her job but first she needed a drink.

Tonks went to the three broomsticks needing a drink after her encounter with Snape. She had never really got along with him. She been always getting in trouble and he seemed to be unable to tolerate her clumsiness. She knew that Snape had hated Sirius but she never knew that he would hold a grudge against Remus.

" Tonks?" A female voice asked behind her interrupting her thoughts. Tonks turned to find Madme Rosemera. Tonks managed a smile. " I haven't seen you in here in ages!" She pulled up a chair next to Tonks.

" It's nice to see you to Rosemera."

" You look so…tired," Rosemra said trying to find the correct word to describe her appearance. " I guess the ministry is running you Aurors hard."

" You can say that. " Tonks replied as she ran a hand through her hair. " I am just not feeling in a cheery mood. I use to love the beginning of the school year, getting to see everyone again after summer. But now it just seems to depress me."

" Wow, Tonks what has happened to you?" Rosemra asked concern. " You have never been this pessimistic since your pet cat died when u were in your second year. Is this because of the situation that were are in?"

" Have I really changed that much?" Tonks wondered more to herself, as she looked down at the drink in her hand. Had this change came about because of Remus? Was this love really that strong that it affected her personality, her view in life?

" Tonks, what ever your going through know that you are never alone. We all feel vulnerable but we need to remember that we're not the only one." Romerma saw a customer beckoning her. " I have work to do but I'll chat with you in a few." She left Tonks with those thoughts.

***

Tonks was just finishing her drink and was heading home for a quick nap before another shift when she heard two elderly men talking in the corner.

" I'm telling you I heard from Gretchen that some folks are getting attacked by that crazy monster," The older man with the long white beard said briskly. He tapped his can on the floor. " What the name she said… Fenir, that's right Fenir Greyback!"

Tonks stopped dead in her track. Fenir, the most vicious werewolf. The werewolf that had bitten Remus.

She remember one cold night when Remus and Tonks were doing some research for Dumbledore. They were pouring over books to find something that Dumbledore had requested and were well into the night hours.

" Remus, I just realized I haven't never gotten around to asking you something that I've always been curious about." Tonks told him after closing a huge book on Defensive protection Spells against the Dark Arts.

" What is that?" Remus asked as he looked up, giving a small smile at tonks appearance. Her short pink hair was flat on one side the result of laying her head against a book.

" Well I hope I'm not asking a too personal question, but how did you become a werewolf?"

Remus had a sudden change in him. A sadness crept into his eyes and he looked down for a moment and Tonks thought he wouldn't answer but then he did.

" I was a young boy, I don't really remember. My father had gotten an in argument with Fineir, Fienr Grayback."

" The notorious werewolf that attacks children?" Tonks asked shocked.

" Yes. He attacked me as response when my father offended him. My parents tried everything in there power to find a cure for me but it was no use, there is no cure for lycanthropy."

" I'm sorry." Tonks said she touched his hand to some how comfort him.

" You have nothing to be sorry about. It happened before you were born." He looked down at her hand over his, he laughed. " It's hard to believe that I'm that old."

" Don't say that you make me feel like I'm a child!" Tonks playfully punched him in the arm, he pretended to wince. " In case you haven't noticed I'm all grown up no matter how many times Sirius pretends to think I'm not."

" I've noticed," Remus muttered to himself, though Tonks didn't hear it, she was too busy picking another book from the stack.

****

^^^^^^Hoped you enjoyed it, will try and post another chapter before Friday. ^^^^^


	22. Chapter 22

*** All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling****

Tonks couldn't sleep at night, she had arrived at her apartment her mind full of the conversation that she had just heard.

Were people getting attacked by that monster? Was Remus anywhere near him?

She needed to ask some of the Order members or Remus himself when she got the chance.

It seemed no matter where she turned, there were always news about people being attacked or going missing. Tonks knew that Remus could take care of himself, he had proven himself many times when they had been working together in the Order.

" _Now Nymphadora-," He paused and corrected himself when he received a scowl from her. " Tonks, these are highly dangerous wizards, they used to work along side some Death Eaters before the fall of You -Know-Who. I need to make sure you follow exactly what I say," Remus whispered quietly to Tonks as they stood in the shadows of a dark alley. _

_They were assigned to follow and question two dark wizards who were rumored to know about the where about of You-Know-Who. They had followed the two for hours and in the end they were in a shady town some where in Ireland. _

"_Don't get your knickers in a twist," Tonks told him as her eyes lit up, her mocha colored eyes going to light butterscotch. "I want to kick some bad guy butt, and you're taking the fun out of it." _

_Remus smiled despite trying not to. "This is my first time working with you and I just want to know what to expect." _

" _What are you saying? That I might end up tripping on a rug and ruin our chance to find more information about the whereabouts of the Dark lord?" Tonks scoffed, waving it away. " Don't worry, I was trained by the best and know how to do battle. And that only happened once and it was when I had just become an Auror." Tonks readied her wand. " What about you? I just met you and I still don't know if you can fight." She raised a pink eyebrow._

" _Well you just have to see now won't you?" Remus replied, but he noticed an opening. " NOW!"_

_They rushed the two dark wizards and at once there were shots fired. Tonks was subduing the woman who was fighting and hissing, trying to claw Tonks eyes. The woman managed to scratch Tonks in the face at the same time biting Tonks hand; Tonks retaliated by slamming her fist into the side of the woman's face. When Tonks looked up to see if Remus needed any help, he was battling with the man. Apparently the man was a better fighter than the woman; for he kept shooting death spells with lighting speed. Tonks was surprised that Remus was holding his own. _

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw another person in the dark ready to attack Remus who looked preoccupied. Before Tonks could yell a warning the person in the shadows rushed out but Remus quickly finished off the man and turned and in a few seconds had subdued the other. _

" _Well I guess I know now," Tonks muttered smiling as she picked up the woman from the floor._

****************

It's short but there's more to come! Hope you enjoyed it and I will try to post another chapter soon.


	23. Chapter 23

***All Harry Potter Characters belong to J.k Rowling***

It seemed that more often than not Tonks kept thinking of Remus, she couldn't help herself from worrying. Every time she heard someone had been hurt or gone missing Tonks found any excuse to ask Mad-Eye or Molly if they have heard anything from Remus. Molly was more compassionate and understanding. Mad-Eye on the other hand was another matter.

Tonks had only told Molly about her feelings towards Remus, though Arthur had walked in one day to an upset Tonks and Molly had to explain why. Tonks had begged Arthur not to tell anyone not wanting Remus to be in an awkward position.

Mad-Eye had stopped by during Tonks shift one early afternoon to check on her, though he explained he just happen to pass by. Tonks suspected Molly had put had something to do with it.

" Tonks Blast it stop mopping around" Mad-eye exclaimed after a long moment in which they sat in the Three Broomsticks. " I want to know why you have been out of character, If I didn't know you well enough I would say you were an imposter."

"Your so paranoid. There is nothing wrong, I'm……..am I that obvious?" Tonks said dejectedly.

" Whats the matter?" mad-Eye asked concerned.

" It's just…… I fell in love."

" I thought when one falls in love one is happy not sulking around and depressed all the time." Mad-Eye muttered scoffing at the reason.

" I don't sulk!" Tonks objected. " And the problem is that the person that I love doesn't want to be with me because he feels that he will put me in danger."

"Well then move on, plenty of fish out there," Mad-Eye told her as he took another sip of his drink. "If he can't see what he's got in front of him let him go." It was probably Bill she was head over heels, though he couldn't put together the whole in danger part. Was Fleur stronger than she looked?

" This is why I don't talk about this to you, you men are all the same," Tonks grumbled. "You all think we can move on that easily but its harder for us."

" Fine, lets plan a get together with some of the Aurors, that way it will keep you busy," Mad-Eye said as he signaled the waitress for the check, in his mind already plan a perfect way to take her mind off her love trouble. "you'll see I'm right."

__________

*****Sorry it took so long to post, my brother messed with my computer and he finally fixed it. Well I hoped you enjoyed it and I will post another one up soon.***


	24. Chapter 24

****** All characters belong to J.K Rowling********

Tonks pulled on a t-shirt and some jeans to get ready for this pow wow that Mad-Eye had mentioned. They were meeting at the Leaky Cauldron and the only reason Tonks had agreed was because she didn't want to refuse Mad-Eye.

As she arrived she saw Gibbson, a fellow co-worker and had transferred from Sweden and was still getting use to the London scene. He reminded her of Bill with his shaggy reddish hair and youthful face. She smiled as she approached him. She noticed that nobody else was here yet.

" Wotcher Gibbson," Tonks greeted him as she sat at the small table. " Is this table big enough for everyone?"

"Everyone? It's only us two," Gibbson said a bit confused.

It hit Tonks just then, Mad-Eye had set her up on a date. Blast that man and his scheming, Tonks tried not to show her anger, she was thankful her powers weren't working to betray her inner emotions or she would be bright red with anger.

" Right… totally forgot."

" So Tonks, what is your opinion on the Grey Pigeons of London," Gibbson said referring to an up and coming rock band. Tonks smiled and then chipped in her opinion on them.

They spent almost an hour talking about the rise and fall of bands and Tonks was finally starting to relax and forget about Remus when the man himself entered the room. Tonks hair on the back of her neck stood up and across the room her eyes met Remus.

" So if the man was a better guitarist than he claims to be than maybe…" Tonks was barely hearing Gibbson as she watched Remus go to the bar and order a beer. She noticed Remus glance from her to Gibbson and back again obviously coming up with a conclusion.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable Tonks excused her self to the ladies room. Once there she splashed some water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked tired, like she hadn't slept well for the past few days, which was true. Tonks tried to make sense on this feeling she had earlier. Somehow being with another man with Remus in the same room made her feel…..guilty?

No, she shouldn't feel guilty, he was the one that wanted nothing to do with her. But the guilty rolled around her stomach when she thought of how she had felt when she had seen him with that woman. Tonks bit her lip and then pinched her cheeks to give them some color and walked out of the ladies room.

Gibbson was practically bouncing off his chair when he saw her return, no doubt still thinking this was a date. Tonks tried to give him the best smile she could muster and sat down, determine to continue to have a good time.

Though as Tonks continued her conversation with Gibbson she felt Remus stare right through her. At one point Gibbson layed his hand over hers, and Tonks felt like slapping his hand away but some little part of her wanted to make Remus jealous.

" Tonks… do you want to go over to my place after this," Gibbson said giving her a smile that probably had tons of girls heart melt. But not this one.

Tonks noticed Remus had disappeared, and she quickly got up, " Um, no thanks mate, but I had a great time and catch you at work." Tonks gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out into the cold night air.

" He doesn't look too trust worthy," a voice that Tonks immediately knew was Remus announced behind her. She turned around quickly nearly colliding with a light post.

" Remus, I didn't see you there," She said suddenly out of breath.

" You seemed to be enjoying yourself in there," Remus said as he approached her. She noticed that he was limping.

" Remus! Are you alright?" Tonks hurried to his side, though he ignored her question.

" How long have you known him?" He asked there was something in his voice that made Tonks stop and think.

" Um, since he transferred. Wait stop changing the subject. Remus are you alright? Your limping." Tonks stated. She didn't want to get into the topic of romance. Because that would only lead to the usual argument.

" It comes with the job." He merely stated. " So you only known him for short while."

" Remus, I don't want to talk about it." Tonks looked into his eyes clearly seeing that he wanted to object. " I'm worried about you. I'm hearing all these rumors about what's going on and I'm worried sick that you might be hurt."

" There's nothing to worry about." Remus replied he leaned against the lamp post and said, " I'm doing fine I'm actually getting somewhere and I'm so close." He winced when she touched his arm.

" Are you hurt? Do you want to come over to my place and I could heal you," Tonks asked softly, avoiding his eyes.

" No," Remus replied quickly."I don't think that's a good idea." He stepped away from her.

Tonks ignored the feeling of sadness. They were back to the same place they use to be. So close yet so far away.

" Talking about bad ideas, I don't think you should see that guy," Remus tried to seem causal when he stated this.

" Why not?" Tonks asked, feeling her emotions starting to boil.

" Well I…… just don't think you should," He replied. He avoided he gaze when he added, " You need to focus on your job. I've heard from Mad-Eye your…not focused."

" Have been you asking about me?" Tonks asked feeling hope rise again despite her not wanting it too.

" No, Mad-Eye brought it up when we ran into each other. So did Molly."

" Well than maybe I need to hang out with Gibbson to take my mind off things," Tonks said stubbornly.

" You shouldn't see him again."

" you have no right to tell me who I can see!" Tonks glared at Remus her hair turning a bright amber red. " You choose to walk away, not I. you didn't give us a chance, and now your standing there getting jealous that I might have moved on?!"

" I'm not jealous-" Remus stated darkly, though it was a weak lie.

" When are you going to realize your feelings, Remus?" Tonks said as tears started to come out, she turned away from him not wanting him to see her cry. She hated to cry in front of him but they always came out when he was concern.

" I can't- will not put you in danger." He said stubbornly.

" It's not your choice to make. I love you, I admit it," Tonks turn toward him hoping that he would understand. " I wouldn't bother you if I knew you didn't love me too. You are determined to keep everyone away because of your condition. But you just keep making excuses not to be with me. And I'm starting to think there is something wrong with me."

Remus grabbed her suddenly. " Don't think that. I'm the one who is at fault not you. If things were different………….but I will not take any chances. I need you to understand."

" I do but I can only be happy again if you tell me the truth"

"You need to move on Tonks. There is no other way for you to be happy."

" Tell me then ,tell me that you don't love me. If you tell me the truth then I won't bother you, never again with this whole business. So please just tell me so I can know whether if this is worth the pain I'm feeling." Tonks tearfully asked.

There seemed to be an internal struggle inside of Remus, and after what seemed an eternity he answered.

" I don't love you."

" Thank you, now I can let you go," Tonks whispered and Remus vanished leaving her standing there alone.

** I hope you enjoyed and hopefully I will post another before New Years.**


	25. Chapter 25

**** ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO J.K ROWLING******

Hangovers were never good, especially when you had work the next morning. Tonks should have gone easy on the alcohol. Yet when she arrived at her apartment her conversation with Remus earlier replayed in her mind over and over making her feeling even worst. And the only thing that could make her feel better was the bottle of Jin under the sink.

Though today she felt a different kind of worst with her stomach rolling around and her head killing her, she didn't know if she could go and work today. But she had to patrol at noon so she got up and took some meds for the headache and took a shower.

As she got out of the shower she caught herself in the mirrors reflection. She looked pale and like she had bee crying. She took a deep breath, mental preparing her self for the day.

It was snowing outside and Tonks pulled on a forest green cloak over her regular clothes and headed to work. She was walking by the Three Broomsticks when she heard a commotion.

" You took that from Sirius's house," A voice said angrily and upon hearing Sirius name mention Tonks walked quietly but briskly to the source of the commotion. As Tonks approached the scene she saw Harry who was nose to nose with Mundungus, his face filled with outrage. "That had the black family crest on it."

" I-no-what-?" Spluttered Mundungus, his eyes looked as if they would pop out of his face.

" What did you do, go back the night he died and strip the place?!" Harry snarled.

" I- no-." Mundungus denied.

Give it to me!" Harry demanded pulling out his wand.

"Harry you mustn't!" Hermione yelled who was watching in horror. Ron was looking at Harry as if he has gone bonkers. People were glancing at the commotion, wondering what was going on.

Bang Mundungus dissapparated and Harry swore.

" Come back u thieving-" Harry yelled out aloud, slamming his fist against the wall.

" There is no point, Harry," Tonks suddenly decided to speak up before Harry caused a further scene. The three seemed surprised to see her there.

" Mundungus will probably be in London by now. There's no point in yelling." Tonks said trying to be reasonable.

" He nicked Sirius stuff! Nicked it!" Harry was obviously upset.

"Yes but still," Tonks said, though she was also upset about it as well though she kept it hidden. " You should get out of the cold. " She watched them go through the door of the Three Broomsticks. Tonks shift didn't get better. She was still having some effects of last night and needing someone to talk to she then decided to go to Molly during lunch to get her opinion on things.

" Oh good day, Tonks I didn't see you there!" Fleur exclaimed when Tonks entered the Weasley house.

" Wotcher Fleur," Tonks replied. "Is Molly around?" She didn't feel she had the energy to put up with Fleur at the moment.

" Yes, she out in the garden," Fleur said as she put fresh flowers in a vase. "These are my favorite, Bill got zem for me. Aren't zey beautiful?" Not giving Tonks time to answer she continued. " Love is really an amazing feeling. Don't worry you'll find it too. zen you'll be as happy as me and Bill. Your appearance will hopefully improve too. You look like you just gave up, I can give you advice on how to keep you self looking great."

" Well, I'm sure Tonks has a short time here since it's her lunch break so I'm sure this conversation can continue later," Molly came in with a basket full of vegetables. " How are you doing dear?"

" I'm doing well Molly." Tonks waited for Fleur to leave before continuing. Fleur muttered something about going upstairs to finish something for Bill. " I had a bad night."

" No wonder you look under the weather." Molly said as she pulled a chair. " What happened?"

" Mad-Eye set me up on a date," Tonks admitted though it wasn't easy. She didn't want to seem so pathetic that she needs other people to find her dates.

" That man! I told him I would handle it," Molly muttered under her breath.

" You knew Mad-Eye was planning something?" Tonks asked shocked. Molly looked sheepishly away.

" Well yes. He came over yesterday, asking what your type was. I was confused because Alastor, well you know him, he never likes to talk about his feelings. Thinks they are rubbish. I though he might have figured things out with Remus so I made something up that you liked guys like Bill. Well I never thought he would try to cheer you up himself," Molly explained.

So then Tonks explained what had happened during her so called date and by the end Molly had already came up with a conclusion.

" I still think Remus is hiding his feelings. But at least you can move on. You need to let him sort out his priorities."

" I guess your right." Tonks looked up at the clock and jumped up. " My lunch break is over, got to run Molly but thank you."

" your welcome dear. And Fleur was right about one thing. You'll find love and happiness."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it and will putting up the next chapter soon.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL Harry Potter characters belong to J.K Rowling***

Tonks had returned to her empty apartment which was a total mess but was so exhausted physically and mentally that she just kicked a couple of things out of her way so she could collapse on her bed. She stepped on a shirt and when she looked down she noticed it was the shirt that Remus had let her borrow, the one she had worn the day he had came and found Charlie wearing only his knickers. She picked it up and pressed it against her face. She could still remember the day Remus had let her borrow it.

_Tonks was still having trouble with the fact that her crazy aunt had escaped prison. She had called her mother to make sure that she was taking the news well and after making sure she was fine Tonks went into work late. The Ministry was hectic with the prison break and Aurors in particular were being put to work to find the escapees. _

_Tonks had received a summons for an Order meeting early in the morning and she was in desperate need of some caffeine luckily Sirius had made some coffee so she grabbed a cup and drank heavily. _

"_Nymphadora the meeting is about to start," Mad-Eye voice broke into her deep thoughts making Tonks jump a foot high sloshing her coffee all over her shirt._

"_Blast it!" Tonks gasped as the hot liquid burned her skin. She pulled the shirt away from her skin in a feeble attempt from keeping the liquid from further burning her. "Mad-Eye why did your creep up on me! Ugh!"_

_Lupin who had entered after Mad-Eye spoke up, "Tonks I have some clothing upstairs if you wish-"_

" _Awesome! Thanks Remus," Tonks gave him an awkward one armed hug in order not to get him stained too. "I'll be right back Mad-Eye."_

_She followed Remus up the stairs and into his room. She looked around the small room which was filled with books and she smiled to herself. He handed her a striped shirt and she quickly took off her wet shirt. Remus turned away muttering about making sure the meeting didn't start without them. Tonks couldn't help but giggle at his reaction and quickly put on the shirt that Remus had handed her, not wanting to know why the scent of Remus comforted her._

Hey Guys! So sorry I have been MIA for so long! My old computer broke down and deleted all my files and school work has been keeping me super busy. But I promise that I haven't abandoned this story and there is plenty to come!


End file.
